Seriously Smoak?
by roguenation26
Summary: AU. What if Felicity was best friends with Oliver and Tommy since childhood? How would have that changed their team Arrow dynamics? What if she was hopelessly in love with her soon to be married best friend?
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! This idea has been in my head a while now, do let me know what you think.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters.**

It had come full circle. Her perfect life; her friends turned family all ruined because of her. She should have known better (I mean with an IQ of 155, you would expect her to have seen this coming). Life had a weird way of giving you what you want at the wrong times, and why would hers be any different? It all ended when she fell for her soon to be married best friend, Oliver Queen.

Felicity(12years old) :

"Come on Felicity, we are going to be late! " Donna Smoak yelled at her daughter.

"Coming Mom!! I couldn't find my Dr.Who watch!" the young brunette said as she raced down the stairs.

"Felicity Megan Smoak!!Where's the yellow dress I lay down for you to wear today? What are you wearing? That's horrendous!" Donna said looking exasperated.

"I like this better, I HATE yellow! This looks way cooler than that dress" Felicity said as she twirled around in her head to toe all black ensemble.

"Come on Mum, didn't you say that we were late?" Felicity slyly said as she grabbed her mum towards the door.

Felicity spent the half an hour bus ride to Queen Consolidated doodling in her book while avoiding her mother's unappreciative glances. She had become immune to her mother's constant nagging on how she should dress more "like girls her age" and smile more. Truth be told, Felicity never had anything in common with most 12 year old girls her age, they found her to be nerdy and weird. She never sat with anyone for lunch and always picked last during Dodgeball. The constant bullying didn't make school easier either.

Shuddering to shake the foul thought away, she focused on her doodling. "One day, one day everyone is going to know who Felicity Smoak is and they are going to regret not being nice to me," she muttered to herself as she faded into her game.

Queen Consolidated was packed with people walking in and out of the building, preparing themselves for the event today. The CEO, Robert Queen was going to be announcing the recipients of the Queen Foundation scholarship which was a coveted scholarship for gifted children. These children would be given a full ride into any University of their choice and would return to serve in Queen Consolidated one day.

Robert and his wife Moira, were especially fond of this foundation as Moira was one of the recipients of this scholarship a long , long time ago. This was actually how they met. When Moira Dearden became Moira Queen, she vowed to help other children who were smart, talented but less fortunate to have the same opportunities that were given to her.

"Now Felicity, mind your manners and don't forget to thank Mr. Queen when he hands you the paper okay? Please don't start babbling, keep it short and simple" Donna rambled as she adjusted the brunettes hair. She couldn't help thinking how her only baby looked and acted so much like her ex husband. That left a pang in her chest as she wished Felicity had gotten something other than her rambling skills from her.

Felicity was the youngest recipient of this scholarship in the history of the Queen Foundation. The other children were way older than she was. It was not a surprise to Donna when they received the news that Felicity was awarded the scholarship as she always knew her genius daughter was destined for greater things than being a waitresses daughter. Even from a young age, Donna knew that Felicity was gifted, it became crystal clear when she began skipping 2 or 3 grades at a time and was on track to graduate high school at 15.

Even though Donna always nagged her daughter about her appearance, she knew that her daughter would one day become a formidable young woman. Donna did not want her to end up like her; former beauty queen turned waitress turned single mother. That's why she never said no to taking an extra shift at work, so she could save money for Felicity to go to college. Receiving this scholarship would mean a bright future for Felicity and Donna could not be happier.

All the recipients gathered at the corner of Queen Consolidated as they waited for tge ceremony to begin .Felicity hated being in crowded areas, it made her anxious. Grabbing her notepad, she moved to the corner and sat by the water fountain. As she doodled away, she her attention zeroed onto two voices nearby .

"Come on Ollie! You have to catch that Pikachu! Don't let it escape! " a young brunette boy exclaimed with a frustrated look.

"No way Tommy! Pikachu is so predictable, I'm not going after something that everybody has!" the slightly taller blonde yelled over his shoulder.

Felicity listened to their conversation the minute she heard the word 'Pikachu'. Her favourite cartoon in the world was Pokémon and she would spend all evening at the restaurant her mum worked watching it on the Tv.She gasped when she realised what the two boys were playing with a Game Boy! Felicity had only imagined ever seeing one those .It was so new and super expensive that only several people had it.She was itching to have a go at it.

She couldn't help but notice that the two boys had started struggling and pulling the Game Boy. The shorter brunette boy pulled hard and the device flew and hit the floor.

"Nooooo!! Look at what you did Tommy! Father told me that he wasn't getting me another one after what we did to the other Game Boy at the pool! " the blonde boy yelled.

"I'm so sorry Ollie, I didn't mean too. Let me see if I can fix it," the other boy said as he picked up the pieces.

Felicity long forgot her doodling as she focused on the two boys haphazardly trying to fix the device. She flinched at the sight of them making things worse. She knew that she could salvage the Game Boy.

"Maybe I should help? " she thought to herself. "Boys." she mumbled to herself as she walk towards them.

"Umm, I could fix it if you want ," Felicity mumbled as she looked at the floor. The two boys looked at each other wondering who this small, glasses wearing brunette was.

"What would you know about this? You're just a girl!" the blonde boy croaked.

"Well i'll have you know that i built my first super computer when I was seven. SEVEN!!Anyways, never mind I guess you don't want your Game Boy fixed ...jerks!. "she shouted and turned on her heel.

"Hey wait! I'm sorry. I'm Tommy and jerk over here is Oliver. Do you think you can help? " Tommy called out as he passed her the Game Boy.

"Hmm, it will take me a while but i think I can," Felicity said as she inspected the device. The two boys stared at her as she dismantled the device and started to tinker with the wires.

"Here done! It should work although I think you might have lost your recent progress in the game," she said as she air punched. "Felicity 1-Game Boy 0." she said as she patted herself on the shoulder.

"Awesome! Thank you so much! I hate to find out what Mr Queen would tell my father if he found out I broke Ollie's Game Boy ...again! Thank you. Felicity right? " Tommy beamed happily.

"No worries, you're welcome ." she said as she told Tommy before glancing quickly at the other boy.

She quickly said her bye's and turn to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity. Thank you" the jerk said. Felicity turned so quickly she almost bumped into the blonde boy.

"Do you play Pokémon?" Oliver asked.

"I love Pokémon, I want to be Pokémon trainer one day! I haven't played before though, Game Boy's are super expensive and only rich annoying brats can afford it.Not that I'm saying you're annoying or your ...your a brat but mostly rich kids are. But gosh that's not you two. Someone kill me ..." Felicity babbled away.

"You're funny, we should keep you., " Tommy laughed as he showed her how to play.

That folks is how Felicity Smoak became best friends with Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the likes and follows! Glad i'm not the only one investing time in this story.Really appreciate this.I'm thinking that i'll slowly progress them into growing up, exploring their teenage years more.Let me know what ya'll think!Lots of love!** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC character

Felicity (14years old)

In these two years, she was no longer the nerdy 12 year old with no friends. She still had a hard time with her "schoolmates" and their constant teasing, in their eyes she was still gawky, Four eyed Smoak.Eventhough kids were tough in school, she didn't let that keep her from forging forwards. She kept her head up and shook away those never thoughts that plagued her mind at 2am in the morning. She has her boys to help her through and she was so thankful.

Tommy and Oliver; her family or her boys as she grew to love referring to them as were her two favourite people. It was never a dull moment with those two, even if they were the 'water to her smoke' as they teased, the three of them... it just simply worked. They made her laugh, and gave her a sense of belonging; something that Felicity constantly searched for.

One time, Tommy picked her up at Starling Public School after her Computer Club meeting in his brand new Corvette. His gift from Mr.Merlyn for his 16th birthday. It wasn' t surprising that every single girl (and some boys) were literally throwing themselves at one of Starling City's eligible bachelors. Felicity rolled her eyes at the spectacle and raced towards her friend.

"Tom Tom! What are you doing here? Where's my mum? Woah! Is that a Corvette? Gosh she's beautiful...or is it a he? Well it could be a he, I mean I wouldn't judge, it's your car." Felicity babbled as she gave him a big silly hug.

" Flea, slow down. I can't catch up sometimes..and stop calling me Tom Tom.It's ruining my street cred," Tommy whispered as he twirled her around smiling.

" Put me down Tom Tom! I'm getting dizzy.I'll make you a deal, if you stop calling me Flea, I promise not to call you Tom Tom in public," Felicity giggled and said.

"Deal. Now get in the car before I get distracted" Tommy said as he glanced over at a brunette cheerleader who smiled at him.

"Urgh, anyone but her Tommy. I definitely don't approve. She's mean and a ... , anyways, let's go to Mike's," Felicity tugged Tommy's jacket as she got into the car.

"Not to sound unappreciative of the awesome ride, but what brings you to this side of town Tom Tom? Where's Queen by the way? Aren't you two joined at the hip or something? " Felicity asked as she bit into her stack of pancakes.

"Well, can I visit my favourite girl once in a while?" Tommy spoke with a mouthful of crinkle fries.

"Seriously Tommy? You got that look on your face. Something's up.What's wrong? " Felicity reached for his hand.

"It's my dad again Flea. We had another fight. Whatever I do, it's never enough. I swear, it's almost if he wished Oliver was his son at times." Tommy smiled but Felicity saw only sadness in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Tommy! Mr.Merlyn loves you! You're his only son! He bought you that fancy Corvette you've been wanting didn't he? See he listens! " Felicity said as she reached for his hand.

"Hahahha.No he didn't..Mrs.McCormack his assistant did. He gave her his check book signed telling her to pick something out. He never really cared." Tommy turned his attention towards his milkshake.

" Uhhh...well Tommy, I don't know about anyone else but I do know there are two people in this world who love you more than anything else, who'd do anything for you. Oliver and I will always love you...you idiot.You're the brother I never wanted! I love you." Felicity flung herself at Tommy.

" When did you get so mature Flea? I love you too kid. More than I 'd admit. I probably would never admit to this but you're an amazing sister." Tommy said.

"By the way..where's Queen? " Felicity chirped.

"Flea, you don't want to know, well not at least for a couple of years" Tommy said with a wink.

Felicity (15years old)

Felicity spent every summer since she received the scholarship at the Annual Queen Summer camp organised by the Queen Foundation.Moira Queen personally oversaw camp activities and made sure her protégées were well taken care off.

This year, Oliver being the heir of Queen Consolidated had to tag along with his mother. He wasn't thrilled to spend his whole summer away in a rusty cabin in Lake Hopeknot.He would have preferred following his friends to the Cayman Islands to spend the rest of his senior year.

"Mother, I rather not tag along for Camp BoreMetoDeathWithGeekTalk this year.I want to go to the Cayman Islands with my friends," Oliver said slightly pouting.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! That was very rude, a Queen never speak that way of people. Behave yourself" Moira said.

"Mum! I'm 17! What would I actually have in common with all these nerds at camp? I don't know anyone there?" Oliver croaked as he crossed his arms.

"Honey, invite Tommy along, I don't think Malcom would miss him around the manor. Besides, your friend Felicity will be there. Aren't the three of you good friends?" Moira chastised her teenager.

" Wait hold up, Felicity will be there??!! Why didn't you just say that? Why didn't she say anything about going? We' ll pick Tommy on the way! Give me 5 minutes!" Oliver said as he ran up to his room.

Felicity loved Camp Hopeknot.It felt like home, a place where she didn't struggle to fit in.A place where she had friends with similar interests and some might even say she was popular. Over the years, she had become good friends with several people especially Cisco and Caitlin. She couldn't help but squel in excitement to meet them as she kissed Donna goodbye and made it into the bus heading to camp.

Camp Hopeknot was unlike any other summercamp.Here, not only were their physical capabilities tested, their intellect and mind had the chance to grow and they were able interact with the city's brightest young minds and compete. In the words of Tommy Merlyn...this was the Superbowl of Geeks. Felicity searched for Caitlin and Cisco at their usual spot by the lake. She dropped her bag as she rushed to the lake where she saw two familiar faces chatting away.

After reconnecting with her two friends, they all headed to the rendezvous ground awaiting Mrs. Queen's arrival. Every year she would never fail to be there for a week to make sure camp was running smoothly. As they waited, Felicity caught Caitlin up on her life in school and about her adventures with Tommy and Oliver. Caitlin, always loved listening to stories on how the three of them would get into trouble and the pranks they would do when they were together. Caitlin always wanted to meet Felicity's " boys" as she called them, as they were the reason Felicity ever smiled.

Boy, was Felicity surprised to see Oliver and Tommy exiting the town car followed by Mrs.Queen.It was safe to say that Felicity had not listened to a word Mrs Queen said after she found out that Tommy and Oliver were staying at camp for a week. She was reeling in her spot , moving up and down on her heels , anxious to meet her two best friends. She was surprised they hadn't mentioned coming to the camp the last time that they met. Frankly, she was surprised that they came as it wasn't typically their scene.

Oliver slowly creeped behind her and yelled "Smoak!".

"For the love of The Doctor!Queen stop doing that. I'm going have to tie a bell on you! " she shouted as she hit Oliver softly on his arm.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming for camp? " both of them said in unison.

"JINX! You owe me a soda Queen! "Felicity said in a sing song .

"Neverrr!"Oliver laughed as he pulled Felicity's ponytail. "Ouch! I hate you sometimes!" She retaliated by swatting his arms harder this time.

Oliver laughed feeling none of the damage being inflicted by her. Shaking his head, he was thinking on what he could never say no to Felicity. This dark haired kid had a hold on him since the first day they met all those years ago.

To the outside world, the pair had an unlikely friendship. The billionaire bad boy and middle class overachiever had absolutely nothing in common the world thought. However, if you looked pass the layers of money, fast cars and status, you would find that these two shared an almost symbiotic connection. Oliver was the light that guided Felicity. His youthful playfulness lit Felicity's heart and guided her from the dark thoughts in her head. She in turn, grounded him, giving him a dose of needed reality; something the Queen heir never receives.

 **AN: Do you think I should continue writing more about the camp?**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity (15 years old)

"Welcome to the Ritz boys!" said Felicity as she dropped one of Tommy's bags on the cabin floor.

She complained as she helped Tommy drag his suitcase in "How many bags do you need for a week at camp? l could fit a month worth of clothes in here!".

Tommy smiled sheepishly as and said " Well, I tried to pack by myself, I wasn't too sure what we needed to bring".

Oliver who was watching the two of them grew impatient " Smoak, let's go find my room, these bags are heavy".

"You're looking at it Queen. You and Tom Tom here are staying in the same room. It's a new thing called S-H-A-R-I-N-G."Felicity struggled to hide a smile when she saw the pained expression on his face.

"Come on in boys, so all the cabins are built the same way, here's the wardrobe, the sheets are in it and oh yeah here are the beds" she said pointing towards the corner.

The boys looked at one another trying to grasp the fact that the two of them had too share a room that was probably smaller than TV room in the Queen Mansion. With a split second notice, the boys rushed towards the bunk beds. Oliver playfully shoved Tommy and leaped onto the bottom bunk of the bed.

"MINE! " Oliver laughed as he tried to steady himself using the bedpost.

"That's unfair! I almost had it before you shoved me! " Tommy said catching his breath.

"All is fair in war my brother" Oliver winked at Tommy.

He stretched his legs and began to lean on the bed when Felicity yelled "Stop! Don't lie down on the bed without the sheets! Trust me!! Put the bedsheets on okay?. I'll leave you two to get settled in, come find me later? "

As she turned to head to the door, Oliver called out to her "Smoaky! ".

Felicity glared at Oliver, her hands on her hip as she said "What do you want? You never call me Smoaky unless you need something".

Oliver turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He sheepishly said that he didn't know how to make his bed.Afterall, Raisa did all of that for him.

Felicity shook her head, mumbling to herself " What would you do without me Queen?".

"Nothing "Oliver said granting her his famous playboy smile.

After lunch (which both Oliver and Tommy skipped), their first activity was a scavenger hunt.The three of them teamed up.Based on clues given, they had to collect tokens that will lead them to a special task site.

Felicity skipped ahead of the boys saying "This is going to be the best camp ever!Ok boys here's what we're going to do. First let's solve the clues then we go collect the tokens. Tommy make sure you're quiet and don't shout , I don't want the others knowing our answers" Felicity babbled

"Who made you the boss? " Tommy feeling insulted.

"This camp, boys is my kingdom. Bow down to your ruler. You can call me Queen. Felicity Queen! " said as she jumped on a log.

Tommy started to chuckle trying to control a loud laugh as he caught what she had said. Oliver just stood there stunned , wondering if her brain finally caught up.

Felicity looked perplexed with their reactions, until it dawned on her what exactly she had said. Struggling to do some damage control, she fumbled on her words

"Oh gosh, I don't mean I want to be a Queen or anything. I mean who wouldn't ,you guys are super rich with the summer houses and the yachts. But No! I'm not saying I'd marry you for the money or the yacht! Did I just say I'd marry you? Stick a fork in me (or a knife) , I'm done. Why do ya''ll let me talk my foot into my mouth? " she finished with her face in her hand.

"Life would be boring without you Smoke. Let's go win this Queen" Oliver said linking his arm with hers.

Tommy followed behind them with a mischievous glint in his eye. "This is something to keep in mind" he said to himself.

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! My friends are getting married this weekend. So i'm super busy. Will do my best to upload as soon as i can 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity(15 years old)

It wasn't surprising that they won the scavenger hunt. I mean with Felicity's love for solving mysteries, Tommy's out of the box thinking and Oliver's...well Oliver's "support" they even beat Caitlin and Cisco's team. Cisco pouted sorely as it was the first time in three years that he had lost. Felicity bribed him with her pretzel stick, and all was forgotten. The way to Cisco's heart was food after all.

The rest of the week flew by too fast much to Felicity's disdain. She loved that her two best friends from home got to hang out with her two best friends from camp. She mentally captured the scene of Cisco trying to explain Dungeons and Dragons to Tommy. Surprisingly, Tommy took a liking to it. His secret vice he said, promising to meet Cisco for a round if he ever was in Central City.

Felicity and Oliver had the time of their lives doing what they do best together: pranking their friends. They often saw opportunities to pull a quick one over the gang. They had unspoken cues that only two of them would understand, working and acting in total sync to come up with elaborate pranks .They were like mind readers, picking up each others clues.

Once, the two of them had sprayed shaving foam all over Tommy when he was asleep. They laughed for hours thinking about how he looked like a Foamed Snowman(Tommy wasn't as amused though).

Two days until the camp was over, Oliver knew he needed to up his game. Oliver took things a bit too far when he decided to play a prank on Felicity. He thought it would be a nice touch to prank the partner prankster herself.

Only 3 people knew of her weakness, her Kryptonite (the thing that would kill her): Caitlin, Tommy and him. Her outer demeanour screamed gothic, independent and nonchalant, however Oliver knew deep down inside she was just a girl with a soft heart.

There was only one thing that Felicity kept secret, something that was totally out of character for her.If you'd took a hard look at Felicity you would never know that she had a trusted companion(stuffed bear actually)named Rupert. Rupert was her lifeline, she took him everywhere she went, hidden in her suitcase never to see the outside world .He was her confident and her knight in shining armour against her nightmares.

Oliver knew that Rupert was her lifeline, and she would lose her mind if anything happened to him. He should have known better, but of course Oliver being Oliver, he lived in the moment, rarely stopping to think things through.

He snucked into her cabin after lunch, when he knew that she would be at a workshop where they built fancy robots or something. He took Rupert and hid him under his bed. He only wanted to "borrow" that dusty old bear for a day, or at least until she noticed. He was going to ask her if he could get Raisa to wash him as he was filthy. Wasn't she too old for stuff toys anyway?

Felicity loved the robotics workshops. Robotics was going to revolutionise so many fields in the future and she was so excited! She sighed in contentment when her dark brown hair hit the pillow."Ahh, finally let's get some shut eye Rupert!" she said reaching to the side of her pillow in search of Rupert.

Empty. Her hand hit the side of the pillow hard. She searched around her bed before jumping out of her bed to search for him.

"Flis, what's wrong? What are you searching for? "Caitlin asked as she put her book down.

"Cait, have you seen Rupert? He'd missing! He's not where I left him this morning and he's not in my suitcase either! Where is he!?!! " Felicity screamed as she frantically searched their cabin. She threw the pillows on her bed on the floor and even ransacked the closet. Rupert was not here.

"Where is he? I never take him out and he's not in this room. Gosh! No one could have taken him, no one knows about him! Only you, and the boys know about him anyways.Wait...THE BOYS!" she clenched her fists as she marched over to their cabin.

"Boys!!Open the door right now!" Felicity's voice roared over the boy's cabin. She ignored the stares she got from people in other cabins. She was a girl on a mission, she would destroy anyone that hurt her baby.

"Hey, hey stop knocking, I'm coming Smoak" Oliver said as he hid a mischievous smile. He opened the door trying to mask the smile behind a well formed poker face. He knew she would come.

"What are you screaming about in your angry voice?" Oliver asked innocently as he stretched.

"Move Queen! Where is he? What did you do with him??" Felicity shoved Oliver to the side as she entered the cabin. She ransacked the cabin looking for her stuffed bear.

"What are you talking about Smoak?" Oliver pretended, slightly startled by the reaction she was giving. He hadn't expected her to react that way.

"Rupert. Where is he? He's not in my room and I didn't take him out. Only you two know about him other than Cait.So...where is he Oliver? " she clenched her teeth, picking up on his startled face reaction. She inched up closer to him, trapping him near a wall. Inches apart from his face, she stared him down. Any other day, Oliver would have laughed at this tiny girl trying to intimidate him. Today, he was honestly threatened by the brunette.

"Okie! Fine! He's under the bed. I'm sorry , it was just a prank, don't have to bite my head off!" Oliver barked as he reached under his bed to get the toy. Felicity tried to grab it from him, but to no avail. He hiked up the toy higher and higher just to reel her in.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! You hand him over to me right now ...or ELSE!!" she shouted waving her index finger in his face.

"What will you do Smoak? Here show me" Oliver playfully mocked her,unaware of the storm brewing in her.

Felicity grabbed onto the teddy bear's hand and they struggled to gain control of it.Push came to shove , Felicity fell back onto the hardwood cabin floor with Rupert's left arm in her hand.Silence.She could only stare at the hand in her palm.

"Oh my gosh! Felicity I'm sorry. It was a joke. I'm sorry. I'll get you another one" Oliver said rushing to help her up. She shoved his hand away, teary eyed she stared coldly at him. Oliver almost shuddered, not recognising the look on her face. The icy cold stare she gave him.

"Oliver, never speak to me again," she said coldly as she got up and left the cabin.

AN: Phew! Okie, I know that wasn't fluffy at all. It was needed for where the story was headed.Pleaseee be patient. Camp stories is almost over, will be jumping ages again! Till the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity (15 years old)

"Oliver Queen. I hate you sometimes. You drive me crazy. You arrogant idiot! Of all things to play with...you knew what Rupert meant to me!" Felicity said to herself as she watched the sunset over by the lake. Still fuming she needed to get away from everyone. She knew she would say something that she would regret if she went back to her room. She didn't want to lash out on Cait instead. Only thing on her mind was Oliver.

She hated that boy right now .He was her best friend, as much as she loved him she hated him as well."Arghhhh!!!"she yelled as she threw a rock into the lake. The rock skidded on the surface of the water before creating ripples on the surface of the calm lake.

It was almost dark when Oliver spotted a brunette sitting on a beach under the street lamp, throwing rocks into the lake. Without a word, he sat at the opposite end of the bench, occasionally stealing glances at Felicity, gauging her emotions. It felt almost like hours when he finally mustered the courage to speak to her."Woah, she's really scary when she has her angry face on" Oliver thought gulping.

He took Rupert out of his bag and placed it between the two of them. Felicity eyed him with the corner of her eyes, but didn't move. Oliver cleared his throat trying to gain her attention.

Felicity was still fuming when Oliver sat next to her. She kept still and looked at the lake refusing to acknowledge him. She was fighting an internal battle with herself. She could never be angry with him, but this was something she could just look over. Glancing at her nails, she spotted him placing Rupert in between them.

"I had Cait help me stitch his arm back on "Oliver said rubbing the back of his neck. His voice low and soft, full of regret. "It looks good as new," his voice squeaked as he slowly inched himself closer to her.

Felicity wiped a stray tear from her cheek and turned to look at Oliver. Her cold eyes startled him."No, it will never be the same again Oliver. You broke him. He's the only piece of him I have left, "she said.

"She never calls me Oliver, you'd screwed up Queen" he thought to himself. Shaking his head he reached for her arm "Wait, last piece of who?".

"It's last piece of whom? "Felicity corrected him, trying a feeble attempt to steer the topic away.

"Don't change the topic,Smoak.Last piece of whom? Tell me, " Oliver said nudging her slightly.

She faced the lake , as she gathered her thoughts. It was something she never spoke of, something she thought about late at night. The reason for all those 3am's she spent awake, crying.

She looked down at the stuffed toy in her hand and smiled softly, tears threatening to spill. "My...my Dad.It's the only thing I have left of him. He gave me Rupert for my 7th birthday, right before he left us"she said in her shaky voice.

"He told us he was going to get milk, and he never came back. He never loved me or wanted me, i knew since I was young. Rupert was the only gift he's ever given me," she added.

Oliver had never met her father and knew that her parents were divorced. He wanted to kill him, now knowing the effect of him leaving on her.

She bowed her head down, finally allowing her pent up feelings to show. Wiping her tears away, she looked at Oliver "I'm jealous of you and Thea at times you know. Looking at the way Mr Queen treats you two, I don't know how that feels. I push myself to be the best ..hoping one day he'd come home and tell me how proud he is of me."she says shaking her head.

"I would do anything to spend a day with him, to hear him call me princess, to build a supercomputer together.Anything.Hmm...it's silly,I know. At the end of the day, he left and every other person will leave too." turning her head to the left away from him.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you listen to me.I want you to know that no matter what happens in life, no matter where life takes us, I will never leave you...ermm Tommy and I will never leave you." he said reaching for her. He was never good at showing emotions, that was Tommy's forte but all he could do is try to show her what she meant to him. He embraced her in a hug, feeling her curl into him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. Oliver suddenly becoming aware of how soft her hair was.

Clearing his throat, he slowly moved from the embrace. "You're stuck with me Smoak.I'm never leaving even if you want me gone. I promise" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You better Queen. I'm holding you to that promise. OH yea, if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, so help me i'd drain your trust fund and make you live on pop tarts for the rest of your life" Felicity waves a finger at his face smiling, leaning into his shoulders.

Felicity (16 years old)

That summer, Felicity had become closer with Oliver. They never spoke of that day by the lake ever again, but both blessed to have forged a bond over something so personal. All was forgotten, and they fell into their normal lives again.

The rest of the year flew by fast, especially with her taking her SAT's.It was not a shock to find out that Felicity aced her tests and scored really really REALLY high. Tommy and Oliver on the other hand? Well they did ok (thanks to Felicity's constant badgering and tutoring).

The day, the letter came from MIT was the happiest day of her life (if not Donna's).Early acceptance into one of the most prestigious universities in the world ,was the most amazing feeling. She had applied to several other universities like Harvard, Yale and even Starling Uni but she had her heart set on MIT since she was a kid, it was her father's alma mater afterall.She and Donna went to Mike's to celebrate that night. For once in her life, she felt content, happy watching her mother smile.

Felicity Smoak: Valedictorian and Starling Public school graduate! She finally graduated a few weeks shy of her 16th birthday. She was on top of the world, finally...she had everything she wanted.

Donna was the proudest mom at the graduation (some would even call her Felicity's sister), beaming from ear to ear her dream for a better life for her only child had come true. Sitting next to her, were her only other 2 people from her family ; Tommy and Oliver. They made way too much noise when she received her diploma much to Donna's chagrin. But hey, who could blame them, she was just as excited.

"Flea!!!" Tommy called out to her when she finally approached them. He engulfed her in a bear hug swinging her around.

"Tom tom, I'm going to be sick, put me down!" Felicity faked a struggle, grinning ear to ear.

"Put her down Tommy, we don't want a repeat of what happened over Thanksgiving when you spun her too much. "Oliver laughed as he embraced her for a quick hug. "Congratulations Smoak!" he said, patting her back.

Donna watching the exchange from a distance, smiled happily knowing that Felicity would always be cared for even when she was gone.

"Kids! Stay there! Let me take a picture of you three!" Donna squealed , wiping a tear from her eye.The three of them, shoulder to shoulder, Tommy and Oliver looking over at Felicity was a picture Donna would frame, and keep for years to come.

After countless number of photos taken, they were heading to Mike's for lunch. Oliver quickly pulled Felicity aside leaving Tommy and Donna to walk ahead.

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a new sensation :awkwardness. "Hey, Smoak. I got you a graduation present. It's nothing fancy but the moment I saw it i knew. Well if you don't like it we can return it ok? ," he said as he handed her a black box.

"Awwww, Queen. You shouldn't have! Hey no matter what it is , i bet that i would ..."she stopped when she opened the box. Inside the black box was a silver charm bracelet. In the middle was an charm: an arrow to be precise.

She held her breath, her fingers tracing over the arrow. Looking into his eyes she said "I ..I love it !Thank you. It's so beautiful. It would have cost a fortune, I can't take this," Felicity said her eyes boring into his as she handed the box to him.

"Smoak.No, please take it .It's yours. Can...can I help you put it on? " He asked tightening his grip on the box.

"Erm, yeah, yeah you can.Erm hey Queen, why an arrow?" she asked as she tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, an arrow when you fire it..it travels fast and straight to it's target. You've never seen an arrow going backwards have you? It reminds me of you. You set your goals, and you keep looking forward until you make it happen, I hope it will remind you to keep looking forwards and not let the past catch up on you.You know that even a blunt arrow can cut just as sharp? Well, no matter what your past is, you.. Smoak... are a smart and strong girl. The strongest I know." he smiled as he fastened the bracelet on her left hand.

Stunned by what he said, she just looked at her best friend lovingly. She was indeed blessed to have him in her life. Although, she wasn't going to tell him that(he would just rub it in for days).Her hand still in his "Why, thank you Queen." she smiled.

"Always Smoak, always" he quipped.

"Ollie!!" a female voice interrupted.

Felicity turned to find a tall, gorgeous brunette standing crossed armed in front of Oliver.She turned to see the shock on Olivers face. Almost like guilt even.

"Laurel! What are you doing here? " he smiled as he embraced her.

"Laurel? " she mouthed to herself watching the two of them.

"Who is this Ollie? What are you doing in this part of town?" the brunette said eyeing Felicity top to bottom. Felicity bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"God, certainly was feeling generous when he made her. She looks like a model," she thought to herself.

Oliver brought Laurel closer and said " Laurel, meet Felicity my best friend. Smoak, meet Laurel my girlfriend".

Both the girls looks at each other and in unison cried out. "Best friend??" "Girlfriend??" .

"This is going to be interesting," Oliver thought. Where was Tommy when you needed him?.

AN: Finally watched the crossover episodes.I mean Woah! I was in tears by the finale.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in uploading! These two weeks have been a killer , i've lost count of the number of weddings i've been too(bit of a blur at the end of the night).Always happy to see the people so in love with each other starting a new chapter together! Thank you for all the love shown with the reviews, follows and favourites.Ya'll sure know how to make a girl feel loved!**

Felicity (16years old)

Tommy walked out of the restaurant looking for his best friends Ollie and Flea. He spotted the two under a tree at the carpark at Mike's."Weren't they behind us just now?" he thought. As he walked over to them, his eyes zoned in on a gorgeous caramel haired girl with legs like a model.

"Well, well, well , there you two are! Flea your mum is flirting with that creepy guy from the car shop again.Help.It's getting awkward fast in there. Let's go." he said clasping his hands together.

Felicity still coming to terms with what she just heard about Oliver and Laurel, didn't respond to Tommy. She just stared blankly at him. Tommy sensing something odd, turned to Oliver, only to be met with a similar response.

He remembered the girl standing next to them and turned to greet her. Turning on his Merlyn magic he said " Hi there! I'm Tommy Merlyn and you are? I know we haven't met as I would remember someone as gorgeous as you".

Laurel grew crimson red as she gave him a sweet smile. "You were right Ollie, Tommy is quite the charmer" she told Oliver as she slightly brushed Tommy's hand.

"Where have you been hiding this gorgeous girl Ollie? And why haven't we met?" Tommy asked Oliver, his eyes staring into Oliver's questioning him on what was going on.

"Tommy this is... this uhm.." Oliver stammered looking between him and Felicity. His secret was out of the bag afterall.She had hoped to keep the "relationship" on the down low for as long as he could.

"I'm Laurel.I'm his girlfriend" Laurel took charge as she leaned into Oliver. Oliver's lips pursed into a thin line, an almost smile."Yeah, this is my...my girlfriend." Oliver spat out.

Tommy noticed Oliver's hesitation, but he was also hurt that he wasn't aware his best brother was dating someone. He looked at Oliver as he quirked his left eyebrow up. Oliver gave shook his head quickly, and signalled that they would talk about it later.

Turning to Laurel, Tommy noticed that she had the brightest hazel eyes that he had ever seen .Smilling at her "Well then Laurel...welcome to the gang! Do you want to join us? We're celebrating little Flea's graduation today" he told her as he wrung his arms around Felicity's shoulder, rubbing her head.

Felicity had finally snapped out of her stupor and responded to Tommy.He really knew how to snap her out of her own thoughts without telling."Tommmyyyy, my hair! Yeah, Lau...Laurel you should join us !" she told as she tried unsuccessfully to come out of Tommy's embrace. Tommy only laughed harder and squeezed her tighter, forgetting the audience they had.

Oliver cleared his throat and said "Yeah Laur, join us.It'll be fun. We're going to make Smoak over here take the 30 pounds ice cream challenge. Free ice cream for life if she finishes it!" he smiled shaking his head.

"30 pounds?!?At one go? Are you serious?" she let a boisterous laugh. "All the best Felicity, I'm sorry I can't.I'm here with my dad. He had to stop for a case.I probably should head back now. Bye guys, it was nice to meet you"

"Bye Laur,i'll drop by later?" Oliver said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Feeling nauseated from consuming 30 pounds of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Felicity laid back on the couch of the booth rubbing here belly. "Gosh I hate you guys sometimes. I'm never having ice cream again! Well not never, probably for a year...erm nope I can't last a year ...a month? Oh scratch this!" her hands flew up in exasperation.

Tommy and Oliver looked at her with an identical grin plastered on their faces. For a girl who graduated high school at 16, she indeed was a child at heart. Shaking his head, Tommy spoke up " So, are we going to talk about the giant freaking elephant in the room??" his hazel eyes staring straight into Oliver's.

Oliver straightened up uncomfortably in his chair as he rubbed the back of his neck.He looked at his two best friends warily before giving a sheepish grin.

"I was going to tell ya'll about her ok.I wasn't going to yet...because I didn't think we were that serious. I mean we've been "seeing" each other a couple of times I guess" Oliver said glancing between his two friends.

First year at MIT was an eye opener for Felicity. Being easily 3-4 years younger than her classmates proved to be a problem. She had a hard time fitting in with them. She couldn't go to frat parties with them (as she was still underage, she couldn't drink).Let's forget about meeting someone or going on dates. She'd meet one or two people once in awhile, but the moment they hear that she was 16, they wanted nothing to do with her. Her life was dry indeed.

She loved being in MIT .The campus was beautiful...with it's modern glass buildings mixed with it's rich colonial styled history she felt at home here.Classes were a breeze for her, she found herself searching for more challenging projects and often spent her time sneaking into senior classes. She strolled along the courtyard after classes or during lunch, reminiscing on stories her father had once told her.She felt connected to him here.

However, no amount of extra credit assignments or late hour study sessions in the library could entertain her idle mandatorily, she was a 16 year old girl; she needed a distraction. The closer she felt to her faster here, the bigger the void in her heart grew. When she was in high school, anytime she felt trapped or starting to get anxious, she would walk down to Mike's for a milkshake.She would even call up Tommy and Queen to see if they had time to " fit " her into their busy social schedule. Here... she was alone. No' one she could call to get herself out of her own mind.Gosh she needed to get a life... or at least a distraction.

 **AN: I know it's really short.I promise to upload another one as soon as possible yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity (17 years old)

She sat on the rooftop of the academic building, her feet dangling dangerously over the edge. Swaying her feet left to right she turned the pages of her favourite book;Pride and Prejudice.It was her go to comfort literature. Her guilty pleasure. She just could relate to Elizabeth Bennet, wanting to be as independent and steadfast as her. Not to mention she had the biggest crush on Mr.Darcy; his broodiness is something she found extremely hot. She would arguably deny liking him in public if anyone asked, referring to his "caveman" like behaviour with Liz Bennet, but secretly deep down she hated and loved the fact that someone could be so protective. If only there were guys like that around here she thought. Finishing the last sentence in the book, she sighed and held the book close to her chest. Silently, she dwelled on the feeling rising in her chest, that warm sensation that follows completing a wonderful book.

Her phone rang, jolting her out of her daze. Shaking her head, she opened her flip phone to see an unknown number. She had just bought a Motorola RAZR, something that she had been gushing about for months now and only gave her number to a few people." It better not be those pesky telemarketers promoting a Ponzi scheme," she told herself. Inhaling deeply, she answered.

"Hi, Fliss? Is that you? It's Cait...Caitlin Snow?" a soft female voice spoke.

"Cait! Omg! How are you? Are you in Central City? How's Cisco? Wait how did you get my number?" she rambled away.

"Flis..slow down! Glad to hear somethings never change!I'm in Harvard actually...I met Tommy recently...and he gave me your number," Caitlin said, whispering the last sentence.

"Tommy huh?" Felicity smirked."Well Harvard isn't that far from here, let's meet up? This Saturday, at the coffee shop between Brookline and Pearl? They serve the best blueberry muffins and I've been seriously craving!".

"You had me at blueberry muffins! See you Saturday!" Caitlin quipped.

Felicity let out a shriek and shook in excitement. Things were looking up afterall.

Saturday came by in a flash. Felicity wore her favourite skinny jeans, black tank top and matching black combat boots. She made her way to the coffee shop and found favourite spot unoccupied. It was the best seat in the place. A little dark booth sheltered from the outside eye but gave her a view of the whole cafe.

She was early, they had decided to meet for lunch, but she liked to arrive early. Being late was her pet peeve. She enjoyed waiting accompanied by her thoughts and her black coffee. She was engrossed in writing some new coding ideas in her notepad...and hadn't noticed Caitlin walking into the shop.

"Boo!" Caitlin said into Felicity's ears making the latter jump out of her skin. She threw her arm up, notepad that she was writing on flew up the air.

" For the love of the Doctor! Don't scare me like...THUDD!" Felicity couldn't finish her sentence when the notepad that flew up finally succumb to gravity and hit her on the head.

Both the girls looked at each other, Caitlin feeling extremely guitly.Suddenly, both of them burst out into a laughing fit. Rubbing the top of her head, Felicity stood to give her best girl friend an overdue hug.

"Flissy! It's been too long! I'm so sorry about your head..want me to have a look at it? " Caitlin said as she squeezed Felicity a little tighter. She had missed her best friend, distance between them made it hard for the two of them to meet over the years.

"Ouch...It's okay Doc .Another day in the life of Felicity Smoak.I swear my life movie should be called Smoak: Series of Unfortunate Events," Felicity chuckled.

Biting into their blueberry muffins, the girls made themselves comfortable. Felicity removed her shoes and tucked her legs into the couch, whereas Caitlin leaned back.

Wiping away the froth on her upper lip with a napkin, Caitlin leaned forward clasping her hands together."So...Flis...I hope you didn't mind that I got your number from Tommy" she said sheepishly looking down at her coffee cup.

"Hey no worries Cait, I was going to pass you the number, things have been busy I totally forgot." Felicity smiled. "So...Tommy uh...what's going on there? " she smirked. Caitlin almost sprayed her latte, managing to control her surprise, she looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

Felicity looked at her tawny haired best friend intently. She was struggling to control her laughter that was brewing underneath her serious demeanour.

Caitlin who was always composed and sedate had trouble maintaining her facade when Felicity threw her off guard. She had been trying to approach the "Tommy" topic for some time now, afraid of what her reaction would be .

Putting her latte down, Caitlin let out a long sigh before embarking on a long ramble, one that might even beat Felicity's personal best." Omg Flis, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Tommy and I.Wait there's no Tommy and I. There's Tommy and there's me...two individual people doing two individual things at the same time...individually".

Felicity burst out laughing after the ramble she heard from Caitlin. "Now I know how ya'll feel when I'm on my ramble session...Cait...i didn't get one word you said. Please relax." Felicity reached out to touch Caitlin's arm.

"I went to a club near Harvard one night and we ran into each other, it was good catching up with him..well one thing led to another...we started having lunch ..once in a while. It's nothing serious really" Caitlin said as her cheeks turned crimson red.She turned to look at her best friend trying to gauge her reaction.

Felicity was very perceptive. She knew that Tommy was seeing someone, but she never expected it to be her other best friend.

"Cait..i love you and I love Tommy. I'm happy if you guys are happy" she smiled. "But...if you break him Cait, I'm going have to find you and make you pay. You do understand that right? And vice versa ...if Tommy ever does anything... I'm going to freeze his bank accounts." she continued smiling. She was happy her two best friends found each other.

They spent the remaining hour enjoying each other's company, chatting away making up for lost time. Caitlin had mentioned that she was looking for a roommate's was looking for apartments and wondered if Felicity knew anybody who would want to rent with her.

"Cait...would it be okie with you if I became your roommate?" Felicity mousely asked her friend. She was miserable at the hostel in MIT. Let's be honest she could count the number of friends she had made in MIT with one hand. She much rather spend time with Cait. With her heart in her hand, she looked at her best friend.

Caitlin pondered upon the suggestion, biting her lower lip, she looked at her best friend.Felicity knew that moving in with your friend often caused rifts even in the strongest friendships, but she somehow felt the two of them ... it would work.

"Think about it Cait...you and me one house..would be a sleepover like EVERYDAY! We could do Dr.Who marathons, you could bake cookies and i'd be your taste tester.Besides, I wouldn't mind if you had your boyfriend over as I love him as well!" she tried to convince her friends.Honestly the last line was just to throw Cait of balance and mess with her, Felicity told herself chuckling.

Caitlin blushed at the thought of Tommy and her being in a relationship.Labels weren't her thing, she mused.She loved the idea of living with Felicity.Growing up a single child she often wished for another sister.Felicity fit the role perfectly since the day the two of them met at camp.There was no denying it, this was a great idea.

"Well roomate.Let's go househunting!" she finally said...reaching over to hug her friend.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.I have another chapter coming out real soon...stay tuned.I'm doing some travelling over Christmas break and might not be able to update.Please be patient, I have a feeling the story is going to have major jump reallllll sooon.Lots of Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity (17 years old)

Felicity loved making lists.Face it, without micromanaging her time, she would spend all night coding or binge watching Dr Who and spend all day in bed.She was a night owl doing her "best work" at night ...sadly her classes started way too early for her liking...11 am.

She sat on her hostel bed, writing up her schedule for the next day.She grabbed her planner and began writing down all her tasks for the day.

 _10.30am: Wake up_

 _11.00 am: Ethics in Cybersecurity Class (yawns)_

 _1.00pm: Lunch with Caitykins_

 _2.00pm: Apartment hunting (YAAAY!)_

 _4.00 pm : Discussion with Cooper for History of Computing_ project

 _5.00pm: Try to ditch Cooper and head to library_ (Don't go out with him)

 _6.00pm:Call Mum about Hanukkah plans_

 _7.00pm: Laundry(ughh) and shower_

 _8.00 pm : Dinner and a Harry Potter marathon_

 _10.00pm: Work on coding for "secret project"_

 _12.00am: Call Queen (20th birthday)_

 _12.15am: Code like your life depends on it_

She made a note to get Queen a gift after lunch with Caitlin."What do you get a billionaire?" she thought.

She closed her planner and looked at the picture on her left bedside table.There was one of her and her Mum lighting the Menorah and there was one of Tommy, Queen and her taken during her graduation.She picked the brown wood framed picture and ran her finger over it.Gosh, they looked so young.She looked so happy.Tommy and Queen were both looking at her smiling.She loved that picture, it truly showed the true nature of her best friends.They were fun,always making her laugh, they would practically do anything for their family and just had the sweetest hearts.Unlike what the paparazzi potrayed them.

Shaking her head, she thought about the news she read about Oliver peeing on a cop's car last week.She was downright mortified.That was not a picture she wanted in her brain.The media liked to potray him as rich, spoilt trust fund baby,but the truth is as much as he was a playboy he was also the kindest most loving guy she knew.Not many people got to see that side of him, to the world he showed his "Ollie Queen" persona; billionaire heart breaker.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol playing on her phone shook her out of her thoughts.Tommy.She smiled."I swear he's got some sort of pyshic connection" she muses as she flipped her phone to answer.

"Aloha, Flea!" Tommy said.

"Aloha Tom Tom! Finally remembered I existed? " Felicity laughed.

"I'm sorry Flea, I took the jet to Hawaii, needed an escape from the Dad." he said , his voiced tensed at the mention of his father.She heard a feminine laughter at the background.

"Thomas Merlyn, you better be alone in Hawaii and there better not be some brunette model next to you.So help me I'll put you on the no flying list !" Felicity rambled away.

"I guess you spoke to _Caity.."_ Tommy said, his voice cracking.

"You bet I spoke to your _Caity_! When were you going to tell me? " Felicity croaked.

 _"Your Caity" hearing that sent butterlies through him._ Tommy let out a long sigh.He could imagine his best friend pouting with her arms crossed.

"Flea..I ...I wanted to tell you.It's it's just that I wasn't sure what you were going to throw at me ." Tommy said almost in a whisper.

"Oh..i'll tell you what I'm about to throw at you.! How could you?You're my best friend!I'm gna whoop you when I see you...you idiot!" she replied.

"You're using your angry voice at me.Precisely why I was afraid" he sighed.He hated when she got amgry with him.

"I'm angry because you thought that I would get angry!Ya'll are my bestest friends.But so help me Tommy if you hurt her, I'll get Queen to help me burry your body you get it? " she said in a serious tone, only to end it on a laugh.

"I miss you kid.I'll see you real soon ? Oh yea, I have an idea for Queen's birthday party.See you in a couple of days, I'll be stopping by." he smirked .

"See you soon Tom Tom.I love yahhhhhh! Tommy? All I want is for you to be happy.You, Cait and I are having dinner soon aite!" she quipped.

The rest of the day flew by as fast as it had started.She had an amazing time catching up with Caitlin, and they viewed several promising apartments.It definetly wasn't a fancy loft or an uptown Soho condo, but it was in a decent area and importantly came with internet.

She had no luck buying a gift for Queen.Both the girls could not figure out what they could get him.Caitlin grew tired of walking up and down countless number of shops with Felicity.After two hours of searching,Cait was close to giving up.It was unlike Flis to be so indecisive.

Felicity couldn't find anything thst spoke out to her at the shop.Nothing screamed Oliver Queen.She decided to try again the next day.Maybe inspiration would come in her sleep.

She set her alarm for 11.58 pm.She planned to call him exactly at 12.It was an ongoing tradition with the them, to be the first to wish each other every year.She was knee deep into coding a new software, when her alarm shook her out of her coding haze.

She opened her flip phone and hit number one on her speed dial.She heard the line connect and ring.It kept on ringing and ringing but no answer."He wouldn't have fallen asleep would he? " she thought as she tried to call again .

She heard a click.

"Haaaaaapy birthday to you!Happy happy happppy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!Love you lots old man!" Felicity croaked away on purpose.The uglier it sounded, the better it was.

She heard no response after she finally stopped.Akward silence followed by a female voice."Felicity hi, Ollie left his phone at my place.I'm sorry.I'll let him know you called? " Laurel quipped.

"Sure! Thanks Laurel!Bye! " Felicity replied in a forced high pitched tone.Slamming her phone shut, she threw it on her bed.

" _Laurel this, Laurel that...Laurel..Laurel Laurel!"_ she mumbled to herself.She turned of her lamp to head to bed.Sadly, getting very little sleep that night.

A couple of weeks later, Caitlin and Felicity signed their lease on their apartment.Their _first place_.The two girls, hugged each other and squeled as their landowner handed them their lease.Staring at the small space, barely furnished, both of them shared a similar look.A look of happiness, contentment and pure joy.

Felicity sat on the floor of their empty living room.She was sitting crossed legged soaking in the... _her place._ She couldn't wait to text her mom, Tom and Queen about this place.Her mind drifted to Oliver for a moment, he hadn't called back since his birthday and Felicity had a sneaky feeling it had something to do with a certain gorgeous girlfriend of his.

"What's with the face Flis? Let's celebrate!" Caitlin sat next to her holding a bottle of wine.Taking a sip from the bottle, she passed it to Felicity.

"Erm, nothing was just thinking about Queen.It's nothing.You know I don't drink right?" she said, handing the bottle back to Caitlin.

"Oh come on...let loose once a while! We're celebrating!" Cait said as she bumped their shoulders together.

"Oh you know how I like being in control." Felicity said.

Choking on her drink, Caitlin coughed out struggling to control her laughter.

Felicity blinked looking at her, finally catching up on her unintentional innuendo.

"Gosh! I didn't mean it that way!" Felicity grabbed the bottle as she smacked her friend's arm.

" I really didn't want to know about your fetishes Flis! Anyways, let's plan a housewarming party." Cait said wiggling her eyebrows.

 **AN:** **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody!! Lot's of love.I'm on a holiday and having trouble writing.Next chapter is Christmas themed.Till then! Lots of love .**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Happy new year everyone.So sorry for not updating in a while.I crashed my phone and didn't back up my story.Have a new phone now so yaay!Couldn't rewrite the Christmas arc...so sorry.

Felicity ( _17years old_ )

Felicity hovered over Caitlin as she prepared Mac and Cheese for their guests that were arriving soon.Felicity was in charge of music and had burned a mix CD that was playing in the background of their apartment.Tommy and Oliver were on their way and should be arriving any moment.

"It's been a while since we all hung out together.I miss the gang" she said to Caitlin.

Caitlin was bent over the stove stirring the pot of cheese.She turned to Felicity and gave her a weak smile.Caitlin bit her lower lip and turned her attention back to the melting cheese.

"What you thinking about Cait? You're doing that lip biting thingy again." Felicity said moving closer to her roomate.

"It's nothing really, I'm just nervous .I hope me dating Tom doesn't make things awkward between the three of y'all.

"HEY! Why would you say that? Tommy is my most favourite person in the world and I love you just as much! " she replied.She moved to the tap to get a glass of water.

"Flis can I ask you something? Why haven't you ever dated Tommy? " Caitlin asked meekly,smoothing her caramel hair.

Felicity who was sipping her glass of water, choked on it.Sputtering away she replied "Tommy?!?! Ewww! Not eww eww as in he's disgusting but eww as in he's a brother to me.That will be totally weird dating your brother...it's borderline incestuous" she babbled away.

"3...2...1 she counted.He's the brother I never wanted but now I know I needed"she added.Caitlin smiled at her roommates antics."I know Tommy loves you like his own sister Flis, you should see how he lights up when he talks about you.Thank you," she said giving her friend a hug.

"So...is Ollie like a brother to you too?" Caitlin asked with a knowing smile.

"Queen...he's family."Felicity said as a soft pink blush crept over her cheeks.Both of them choosing to ignore the fact that Felicity never really answered her question.

 _ **intermission**_

Laughter filled the entire apartment throughout the night.Olliver and Felicity took it upon themselves to give Tommy and Caitlin a hard time.Poking fun at the couple every chance they got.By the end of the night, Caitlin was beet red from blushing.She knew it was all friendly banter.

Tommy offered to "help" Caitlin with the washing up.Giving their friends some space, Olliver and Felicity decided to go for a walk to the nearest mart to get Ice cream.

They walked in perfect silence for awhile.They enjoyed each other's presence , words not needed.

"How's Laurel?" Felicity spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I'm not too sure, we broke up a while ago." Oliver said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you do Queen??" She wacked his forearm.

"Ouch! Hey why do you think it's my fault??" He quipped, rubbing his arm. Felicity said nothing, her icy stare was enough.

"Alright, alright.It was me ok? I just don't do too well with relationships, you know that.She's away in college and I'm in Starling City.It gets a bit lonely," he quietly added the last part.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!Did you cheat on her?" Felicity stopped in her tracks turning to hit Oliver hard on his shoulders.

"OUCH! Stop with the hitting Smoak! I told her I was sorry. It just wasn't working out with us.

"That's what you say and a fews days later you two are back together" she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something? " Oliver asked.

"Nuuh...I just said I want Mint Chocolate chip" she replied as they reached the store.

They took the long route home, quietly having their ice creams.They came home to find Tommy and Caitlin cuddled together, asleep on the couch as a movie watched them.

As Olliver was taking a picture of them for future blackmail...it dawned on Felicity that Oliver had no place to sleep that night .They lived in a 2 bedroom apartment after all.It was a no brainer that Tommy was sleeping over at Caitlin's and she had her room, leaving Oliver the couch.

Finally realising about his sleeping predicament, he pulled Felicity to the kitchen ."Hey, I'll sleep on the floor tonight.Let's not wake them" he whispered to her.

"Oliver Queen... Starling City's handsome billionaire sleeping on the kitchen floor? The press will have a field day if they knew! Queen, have you ever slept on the floor before? "she said barely holding in her laughter.

"Hey I have! Remember when we went camping?We slept on the floor! I'll be alright.It's just for one night" he replied.

Felicity walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Coke and a beer."Queen..we went camping in your backyard.Mr.Queen bought us a tent that literally came with more ammeneties than I have in this apartment.So yeah..that doesn't count." she said to him as she handed him the beer.

Moving to sit in the counter stool, Felicity continued "Well, how about this , you take my bed , and I'lll take the duvet on the floor" she reasoned with him.

Sitting next to her on the counter stool, he turned sideways to face her." That's not fair, I can't make you sleep on the floor in your own room".

"Well..we can share the bed?Plenty of space for both of us" she looked up at him, as her fingers absent mindedly twirlled her hair.

Observing his silence, she added " Come on Queen! We're both adults here, well I am at least.It wouldn't be the first time we slept together!".

His eyes grew wide hearing what she had just said.He could barely hold in the laughter that was threatening to erupt.He smiled widely, waiting for her mind to catch up with her innuendo.

A couple of seconds later, it finally hit her. "For the love of the Doctor! That's not what I meant!That would just be weird to sleep with you..you're not my type.Not that you would'nt be satisfying..I bet you are." she rambled.

Olliver just sat holding his beer.A smile crept onto his face.

"Oh God, did I just say that?Please kill me already Queen" she said burrying her face in her hands.

Oliver let out a laugh, careful not to wake up his sleeping friends in the living room.Grabbing Felicity's hands, he turned to her and said " You crack me up Smoak.What would I do for entertainment if you're not here".

"Gosh, I hate you.You better not tell anyone... I mean _anyone_ what I just said." she gave him an icy stare.

"We'll see.Muahahahah" he gave an evil laugh rubbing his hands together.

"Alright...let's get to bed Queen!" she said putting her Coke down.

"Coming Smoak." He set his beer on the counter and moved closer to her.Inches apart from her face, he tucked her loose hair behind her ear and whispered " So you think I'm a handsome billionaire huh?".

"Shut up Queen!" she said , playfully shoving his shoulders.She stood up to walk, only glancing behind to make sure he followed.

 _ **intermission**_

The Sun streamed into the room, the warm orange glow waking her up from her sleep.She really needed to invest in darker curtains she thought.She turned to look at the clock radio on her nightstand...6 _.13 am._

"Too early for a Saturday" she thought as she snuggled back onto her soft pillow.Turning to her sides, she embraced her bolster.She mentally noted the smell of it: a musky sandalwood scent.

 _Bolster...wait she didn't own one!_

Opening one eye cautiously, she saw a back turned away from here. _Oliver...she remembered._

Her left hand was on his chest, engulfed by his hand.Her legs wrapped around his."He feels so warm" she thought as she snuggled closer into his back, slowly drifting back into slumber.

Oliver woke up with a wave of dark brown hair over his face.Scratching his face, he moved her to notice Felicity. "She does that crinkly eyebrow thing even when she sleeps" he thought.Laying by her side, he took in how peaceful she looked.Subconciously, he tucked the stray hair behind her left ear, gaining a reaction from her.

"Five more minutes mum" Felicity said as she snuggled closer to Oliver.

Oliver slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her up.He was a professional at this, no doubt.He crept over to her side of the bed, grabbing a marker from her table he moved closer to her face.A mishivious smile drew on his face, she was in for a surprise today he thought.Inches from her face, he opened the marker.As he was about to draw in her face, his phone began to ring!

Felicity had always been a light sleeper, however tired she was, a slight noise would send her jumping.When she heard that horrendous song playing first thing in the morning, she jumped right up hitting someone...really hard.Freaking out, she pushed the figure over her (thank you krav maga).No one was going to attack her whilst she slept.

Tackling the stranger onto her bed, she reached to the nightstand for her glasses to have a better view of her "assailant".

One moment he was about to draw on her face, the next he was getting tackled by a 120 pound brunette and being pinned down.He couldn't figure out how she'd managed to pin a 6 feet 150pound guy down easily.Too shocked to move, he froze watching her struggle to find her glasses.As comfortable as he was beneath her...it was getting a bit _awkward_.

"I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it" she said referring to her radio clock in her right hand as she put on her glasses.Her legs tightned their grip around the stranger's waist.She turned to face him when she had her glasses on and let out a loud shriek!

"Queen! What are you doing underneath me? Oh gosh that sounds so wrong! Why were you attacking me?" she asked poking him in the chest with a finger.

"Well, good morning to you too Smoak! This is what I get for trying to silently get up without waking the sleeping beauty " he added, grabbing her finger.They stared at each other, smiling as the both of them struggled to catch their breath.

Caitlin who had a wonderful sleep the night before, woke up early to prepare breakfast for the gang.As she was having her first sip of coffee for the day, she heard Felicity screaming from her room.She dropped everything and rushed into her bedroom.

"Flis!Are you ok? I heard you screammmm...Arghhhhhhh! Omg I'm sorry! " Caitlin yelled when she saw the two of them in a _very comprimising_ position.She covered her eyes and quickly ran out of the door.

Caitlin bursting through the door and yelling shook the two of them. Felicity freaked out when she saw Cait in her room, especially when the latter thought that Queen and her were up to some morning " _exercise"_ if she could call it that. Cait shrieked, Felicity shrieked while Oliver looked like he got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Felicity was 100% sure that Tommy was going to hear about this. She scrambled out of bed and chased after Cait.


	10. Chapter X

**AN: Hi guys! Here's another chapter.Took me a while to write as this is a really long chapter.Please bear with me on this ay.** Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Arrow or any of the DC shows.

 **Felicity** **(17 years old)**

It was safe to say by the time Oliver caught up with Felicity and the gang, Tommy had found out all about Caitlin's walk in on _them_ this morning .Caitlin ran around Tommy, trying to evade Felicity who was chasing her around the kitchen counter.Tommy just looked scarred for life.

Oliver sat on the barstool, with his hands massaging his temple. The commotion in the morning really had given him a headache. "Do we have coffee?" he asked just as Felicity handed him a cup of steaming black coffee.

Before Oliver could ask her if she had added sugar, Felicity said " Yes, two sugars and a bit of milk.I know Queen".

"You're the best Smoak!" he said smiling at her.

Tommy and Caitlin shared a knowing look among themselves. He then cleared his throat trying to get his two best friends' attention.

"What's going on here?" he smirked, signalling the two of them with his finger.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

" Well, I have to wash my eyes out with bleach now..thanks to your nothings" Caitlin quipped as she covered her eyes.

" Cait! It wasn't like that. We weren't doing anything! We just slept together all night." Felicity said defending herself.

"Smoak, your not helping our case here" Oliver added when he noticed Caitlin's startled reaction.

It took a while for Felicity to catch on her accidental innuendo (again), but when she did, she went into a babbling fit explaining the situation.

" Arghh, get your brains out of the gutter people! Totally not what I meant. We _platonically_ slept on the same bed last night.. thanks to certain two people who slept off on the couch * cough cough*.I thought he was a robber in the morning and accidentally attacked him... that's when you came in Cait.." she said, letting a exasperated sigh.

Caitlin totally understood what had happened, but she continued to press further just to make her roommate flustered.A comeback of some sorts, she told herself in her head.

"Sure, that surely looked _platonic_ the way the two of you were today.Besides,you liked being _in control isn't it?_ " Caitlin said barely hiding her amusement.

"What the ?!?! Cait that was between _us!_ " shrieked smacking Caitlin's arm gently.

Tommy inwardly groaned as the look of disgust showed on his face.Oliver on the other hand, had a smile grow on his face.

"Perfect opportunity to mess with somebody," he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Cait...I barely got enough sleep last night , thanks to her." he said as he winked at Felicity.A wide grin was plastered on his face.Felicity knew that she was in for trouble everytime he had that twinkle in his _eye.Damn._

Wait what?!? Queen! Don't you encourage her now.Aren't you on my side?I hate you right now " she said as she poked Oliver on his forearm.

"That's not what you said _last night...I remember you said something about me being quite satisfying_ " he faked whispered barely holding back his laugh.He was in so much trouble he thought. Definitely worth it.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, you didn't just say that! I told you _never_ to speak of that again.Neverrrrrr!" she yelled pretending to strangle his neck.

"Alright ! That's it! Too much information for me! I'm leaving."Tommy got up, the look of disgust showing clearly.

"Tommy! We're joking ...come back here" Oliver followed him, laughing all the way.

At that moment, Felicity looked around at the people in her kitchen.Tommy and Oliver wrestling each other smiling, and to her right; Caitlin smiling ear to ear at her. She knew that instant that this was happiness, that these people here were family, _her people_.

 **Intermission**

 **Felicity (19 years old)**

They say that time flies when you're having fun.In a blink of an eye, Felicity was in her final year at MIT.Finishing her thesis the year before, she had actually started her double masters in Cyber Security and Computer Science.

She needed to be challenged, to be pushed intellectually.She hated when her mind was idle, her idle mind invited unwanted thoughts. _Dark thoughts._

 _Her_ classes weren't allowing her to expand her skill set...even though MIT was one of the best universities in the country, she felt like she needed to learn more, to explore and to create. That's when she she started seing Cooper.

Cooper Seldon was always her type.He had been asking her out since the first time he'd laid eyes on her, she turning him down all the time.Something shifted when she saw Tommy and Caitlin, and also how happy Laurel and Oliver were.She finally said yes to a date.The rest was history.

She loved his messy brown hair, his sleepy brown eyes, the sexiest thing of all: his intellect.Felicity felt like she could talk to him about anything ranging from Dr Who to the viability of experimental superconducting computer chips. She could connect to him on a level that she couldn't with her classmates.

He was actively involved in hactivism, or as she explained to Tommy,he was the 'Robin Hood' of hackers. Felicity was really good at coding and creating softwares, hoping one day, her creations may help people.Cooper, on the other hand, showed her a _new world,_ a new exciting world.A world where she could make a difference by doing what she does best; hacking.

Wrapped up in that new world left her very little time for her family and friends.She hadn't much time between classes and Cooper to enjoy hanging out with her gang.

She looked forward to their movie nights twice a month at home during Caitlin's days off from her hospital residency.Tommy and Oliver would drive up to meet them.They four of them would spend the whole night watching movies and consuming an unhealthy amount of junk food.

 **Intermission**

Having stayed up all night developing her pet project aptly named 'Super Virus' , Felicity couldn't keep her eyes open in class.Quickly running through the door when the clock struck 4, she excitedly headed home for a nap before movie night.

The 2 hour nap (or was it the excitement?) she had before dinner had totally rejuvenated her. She sat down on the couch with a big plunk.Nestled next to Caitlin, she leaned across and grabbed the popcorn bowl from Tommy.

"Wherpssss Queenmph?" she asked, mouth full of popcorn.

"Chew, befor you talk Flis," Caitlin said, with a fond smile etched across her face.Times like this she was reminded of her roomate's tender age.

"He's on his way, he got delayed and said he'll drive up on his own.Should be here anytime now" Tommy replied nonchalantly.

The doorbell rang not a while later.Scrambling out of the couch she raced to the door to welcome her best friend.

"It's about time you showed up Queen!Tommy was finishing all the gummy snakes!" Felicity said as she opened the door.Looking behind towards Tommy , she wasn't aware of the extra _guest_ they had.

Oliver cleared his throat trying to get her attention."I hope you dont mind, but i brought Laurel along.We were having dinner the other night and mentioned our movie night.I inviter her along, _hope it's alright."_ he said looking directly at Felicity.

This caught her off guard.She wasn't aware that he was seing Laurel again.Truth be told, she couldn't keep up with their relationship status.Those two have broken up and gotten back together too many times for her to keep track.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that they were still standing at the door.Caitlin who had suddenly turned up next to her replied " Hey Laurel! nice to finally meet you... come on in you two ".

Felicity sighed to herself, she wasn't used to change.It was a bit weird for her to accept Laurel into their circle; into their family.However, it was becoming luminous that she was going to be a permanent part of her Queen's life. _Her Queen? "Felicity you're going to have to start sharing"_ she thought to herself as she joined them in the living room.

 **Intermission**

Laurel Lance.It was really hard to dislike her.The woman was the epitome of perfection.Not only was she gorgeous, she was elegant, intelligent, extremely charismatic and even had a heart of gold.Like Felicity said in her mind, a walking perfection.

Although initially she was hesitant on letting Laurel into her circle, she grew fonder of her best friend's girlfriend.She could see why Oliver would be head over heels over her.Laurel was in Yale getting her law degree, something that she was passionate about.Everytime she spoke about protecting the innocent , her eyes lit up.Felicity couldn't find a reason to dislike her.Soon, Laurel was just a good friend to her as the rest of them were.

The five of them fell into a comfortable routine of meeting for movie nights.Sometimes, Felicity did feel like she was the fifth wheel among the couples but she just brushed it off; trying to focus on the fact that she was happy the way she was.

They sat in the living room, trying to fit everyone onto one couch.Tommy had bought the Dvd box set of Friends and they plan to watch 3 seasons over the weekend. Caitlin was highlighting the parallel between the series and them .Felicity was only half listening, her attention was on her phone.

She was smiling away at something Cooper had texted her about ,totally unaware that Tommy was leaning behind her peaking into her screen.

"Your _boyfriend_ Colin couldn't leave you for a moment Flea?" Tommy bent down and stole her phone.He gave her a cheeky smirk as he dangled the phone high above his head.

"Give it back Tom Tom! His name is Cooper.. and his not my boyfriend." A red blush spread across her face and neck as she struggled on her toes to reach her phone.

"Well let's see shall we, what you and you're _not my boyfriend_ Colin were chatting about.I mean it must be pretty _important_ if you're missing out on a Friends marathon"Tommy said pushing her head away.

"Cait! Make him stop pleaseeee" she turned to Cailtin.

"Tommy," Caitlin said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Fine.Have it ." Tommy said pouting.

"You're * _cough cough_ * whipped * _cough_ *" Oliver added slyly.Tommy threw a pillow at his head.

 **Intermission**

A couple of weeks later, Felicity walked into her living room to find Oliver and Laurel at a heated argument.Clearly, Laurel was mad at him.He stood there, with his head down, tapping his foot away as he listened to her.Not wanting to get into that, Felicity snuck her way into the kitchen.Tommy was there,leaning over the kitchen counter, with a beer.

"Psst, Tom Tom! What's going on outside?" she whispered as she gave him a hug.

Tommy let out a long sigh "Ollie got kicked out of Starling Uni."

"Wait what?!?! That's his third college in 2 years!!." Felicity shrieked.

"Laurel is not too happy about it, I didn't want to pry, I heard something about being a power couple or whatever that was.Boy is in _troubleeeee"_ Tommy chanted as he then took a sip of his drink.

Felicity smacked him at the back of his head.They hid out in the kitchen for a while longer until they heard the apartment door slam... _hard._

The both of them peaked into the living room to check if the coast was clear.They found Oliver pouting on his chair (he has a chair?!) throwing a baseball up into the air.

"You alright Queen?" she approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, eyes red, pouting away."Yeah, I'll be fine soon" he grumbled.

Clearing her throat, she approached the elephant in the room cautiously. "Ermmm.. Tommy mentioned something about Starling Uni..." Felicity stopped when she saw that Oliver was giving Tommy a heated glance.

 _Gulp_."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said as she began to walk away.

"Smoak no.I'm sorry.I was just thinking about how to mention it to you.I know how high your expectations are of me ," he said holding her hand.

"Queen! I only want you to be your best.To put in the effort so that you could show the world what we already know.How talented you are." she added smiling at him.

"I know you mean well Smoak.You all do,Mom, Dad, even Laurel. It's just that I don't feel like I'm suited for college. All I want to do is open up that club Tommy and I been talking about. I'm struggling, ivy league college after ivy league college just because it's a Queen family tradition." Oliver said as he rubbed his face.

"You know what? My dad threatened to cut me of my inheritance.He said I either graduate at the next college or I should come work for him. _At Queen Consolidated."_ he added with a disgusted look.

"Well, why don't you come to MIT? We could study together, and I'll tutor you? And I could show you all the cool places to hang out in! " Felicity became excited.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome.l'll put in a word with father. He's making me follow him to China next week, to meet our Asian investors.I just think its some sort of ploy to get me to work with him.Either way, I'm spending my summer on the Queen's Gambit, miles away from civilization." he said.His pouty demeanour now replaced with a thin smile.

Oliver then invited Tommy, Caitlin and Felicity to follow him to China on the yacht." I'm sure father wouldn't e on...it will be fun" he added.

" I can't Queen.I promised mom I'd spend some time with her this summer. Just the two of us." Felicity replied.

Tommy who had been silent throughout the whole conversation had a sheepish grin on his face. " I uhhh...we...Cailtin and I are headed to Mexico for summer break." he whispered to himself. Felicity noticed the that his face had turned crimson _red. "It's so cute to see him like this."_ she thought to herself.

"Awww...how cute!! Eeee! "Felicity shrieked in excitement.Oliver just patted Tommy on the back giving him a sly grin.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seing you guys a month later? Let's have a Fourth of July barbeque when I'm back." Oliver added.Standing up and smoothening out the wrinkles on his jeans, he explained that he was going to catch up with Laurel. _To make up._

As he was heading towards the door, Felicity remembered that she had something for him."Queen! I had made a copy for Tommie's birthday, so I printed one out for you too" she said crinkling her eyebrows as she handed him an envelope.

Oliver opened the brown envelope to find a picture of the the three of them; the one from Felicity's graduation. Felicity had printed it out and the border was engraved with a qoute : _Friends are like marshmallows, they stick together ._

He was beaming.His smile so bright, it almost, I said _almost_ made Felicity's heart flutter.He engulfed her in a hug, something almost unattural for them to do.They were lost in each other's embrace for a while, before he turned to her and said "I'm going to miss you Smoak. I'll see you real soon alright.You take care kid."

He then put the picture of them carefully in his wallet and left out of the door.

 **A couple of weeks later,**

Felicity laid on her couch, channel surfing as she waited for her Mom to come home from work.She was honestly bored and was looking forward to head out to Mike's for dinner.

She had been texting the gang all summer; getting updates from Caitlin about their trip to Mexico.She even spoke to Oliver when he'd actually set shore in China.He sent her a funny MMS about Chinese takeouts.She missed the gang, and couldn't wait to meet them next week.

A phone call broke her out of her thoughts. Tommy's face popped out on her phone.

"Tom Tom! How's Mexico treating you?!" she asked eagerly as she stood up.

"Flea...turn on the news.Turn on.." Tommy's voice was cracked.

Felicity's heart sank.She had never heard him this dejected.Quickly she switched in the news channel.

 _Robert Queen, billionaire entrepreneur and philanthropist is suspected to be lost at sea when his family yacht "The Queen's Gambit" sunk in the South China Sea.Along with him was the heir to the Queen Empire, and Starling City heartthrob, Oliver Queen._

"Flis..? Flis are you there?" Tommy's voiced echoed in her ear as she saw a picture of Oliver on Tv.

 _"I'll see you soon alright."_ Oliver's voice played in her head as the whole room succumbed into darkness as her head hit the floor.

 **AN: Omg! It finally happened! I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter.I hope y'all liked it.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to know: Should Sara Lance have been on the Gambit with Oliver? What say you? Pleaseeeee vote.Let me know. Much love to everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN** : **Here we are 11 chapters later! Thank you everyone for all the love and support for my first fanfic-ever!** **I'm trying something new with this chapter... Flashbacks!**

Felicity (23 _years old_ )

 _Felicity sat in her cubicle, typing away on her keyboard.She was engrossed in patching up the firewall that was breached last night, she hadn't noticed that she had chewed through her red pen..Her feet tapped to the music she was listening to on her mp3.She was so engrossed by the lines of blue and yellow codes on her screen that she didn't notice that someone had walked in._

 _"Smoak." his raspy voice called out to her as he laid his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Oh sweet love of the Doctor! " she turned around and gasped, her hands flying up to touch her heart._

 _"You sir, gave me a heart attack" she said in a serious tone , although her face was beeming as she stood to give him a hug._

 _"I missed you Queen" she called out to him, her hands landing on his chest as he engulfed her in a hug.They swayed side to side in perfect unison_

 _"I'm never leaving again Smoak.Never" he said as their foreheads met in silence._

 **Kringgggggggggggggg** *

The alarm ringing jolted her out of bed.Cursing under her breath she turned to her side to tap off the alarm.Felicity sat up, her head leaning on the headboard.

Sighing,she muttered to herself "The same dream again.I miss you Queen".

 ** _Intermission_**

As she got ready for work,she took a good look of her image in her floor length mirror.Felicity decided to wear a black pencil skirt and polka dotted white blouse to work today.She smoothened the non existent wrinkle on her skirt then continued to put on her pink lipstick.

"Mum sure would be proud of me.Human Barbie." she smirked while she clenched her hands.

She sat in her office, promptly switching out her stilettos for her panda flats underneath her desk.She turned to face her "baby" or better known to the normal world as her computer and switched it on.It was going to be a long day she mused.Between meetings with the head of department and overseing the new firewall implementation testing, Felicity knew it was going to be an all nighter... _again._

Somewhere between the third cup of coffee her assistant Curtis handed her and the conference call she had with a potential supplier, she hadn't noticed that she had missed lunch.Only when her stomach made a grumble did she stop to take a look at the time . _"3pm.I guess it's too late for lunch"_ she said out loud.

"It's never too late for lunch Flea" she heard a familiar voice calling out.

He stood by her doorway, leaning onto the glass. She had no doubt he charmed his way passed her assistant.Charm was his super power after all.

"Tommy! What you doing here?" she stood up , and rushed to greet him.She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Well it's Monday? Lunch remember? I figured when you didn't text me, that you'd forgotten about eating.So I got take out for us." he said as he held up a brown take out bag.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both friends eating and occasionally talking about their day.Tommy was barefooted, leaning on the chair as he propt his feet on the other.

"You're thinking about some fancy computer idea thingy in your head aren't you? " Tommy's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"No.No I'm not" she pouted as she shook her head.

"You totally were.You were spaced out.Bet you 5 dollars that you didn't hear a word I just said " he smiled at her.

"Tommy Merlyn, you're a billionaire and you're betting 5 dollar's? Seriously Tommy?" she dropped her head back laughing.

"Mission accomplished" Tommy thought to himself.He made it his personal mission to make her laugh whenever he could.God knows how much he wished his friend; _sister_ would be truly happy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth? she asked, her blue eyes gazing seriously at him.Her joyful demeanor now back to it's neutral ways.

"Nothing.Just wondering if it's true that blondes have more fun?" giving her a cheeky smile he added, " I'm still not used to your new hairstyle.Still can't picture you as a blonde". Tommy averted her glance, opting to focus all his attention on his noodles.He subtlety put it out there, that she had changed over the years and he still had a hard time adjusting to their new norm.

Tommy cleared his throat, hoping to shake of the silent awkwardness that was radiating out of Felicity's office.He picked up her name plate, his finger tracing over her name subconsciously

 _'Felicity Smoak, IT Manager'_

He turned to look at her, his eyes beaming with pride."You've done well kid. I'm proud of you.We all are..." he trailed.

They looked at each other, both reading through the missing lines. Felicity's eyes started to to turn blurry, she turned away from Tommy pretending to look for something in her purse; barely keeping it together.She scrunched her face, trying to regain control of her emotions.She was unaware behind her, Tommy was struggling to do the same.

She turned a few momenta later, her neutral mask back on her face.She smiled at him and picked up her Kung Pau chicken.

"Hey, I almost forgot Flea, are you free this Saturday? It's my 3 year mark, and the guys over at the AA are having a small party of some sorts; something of a celebration for reaching this far.They said we could invite our family." Tommy said, his glance never leaving his food.

"Tom Tom!! Gosh!! 3 years ! I'm proud of you!" she rushed over and flung herself at him.Tommy smiled as he pet her head, happy to have seen his old Flea for a moment.

"I'll be there Tommy.Did...did you call her?" Felicity bit her lower lip, unsure of his reaction.

"We spoke of this Flis..Caitlin Snow and I are over " he replied, his eyes cold as frost.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys! I apologize for the short last chapter.Was feeling kind of inspired last night..so here's another chapter! I think Oliver may be missing for another one or two more chaps.Totally winging the story at this point but let's hope for the best.**

 ** _Felicity (23 years old)_**

She stood outside the youth centre, scrolling through her phone.She searched for his number to call and let him know that she was here.Felicity rubbed her hands together, her breath creating fogs of smoke as she breathes.She looked around cautiously, muttering to herself about why he choose to go to AA meetings halfway across Starling city, to the Glades.

The Glades had a reputation of not being the safest place for a woman..as a matter of fact anyone to be out at night.Crime had risen in these areas as jobs opportunities dwindled.It would be a rare sight to see the 1% of this city here...ever.They weren't Tommy though.He loved it here.Tommy had come a long way since ... _the incident_.

He helped to rebuild his mother's free clinic here at the Glades.He even was beginning construction on a new nightclub that he and ... Oliver had been dreaming about .

"Flea! I told you to call me before you got out of the car! What if something happened to you!" Tommy called out to her, his face red from the cold ...(or was it worry?).

Come on! Let's get you inside before you freeze" he said pulling her into the centre.

Several Moments later,

She sat there proud of him like a Momma Bear as he received his 3rd year Sobriety Broze Chip from his sponsor.She took a couple of pictures of him smiling as the crowd celebrated his achievements."Will send these later," she told herself.

He had come a long way from where he was five years ago.Felicity was proud that he'd manage to steer his path in the correct direction, she was happy that he was alive.Her mind wandered to a unhappier time.

 ** _3 years ago_ ,**

 _"Flis!!Open up!" Caitlin banged on her room door.Felicity wasn't in the mood to deal with Caitlin tonight; so she ignored her roomate._

 _"I know you're in there.I need your help.Please... it's Tommy" Caitlin begged, her head leaning on the door in frustration._

 _"Please Flis, I can't do this by myself.I need you." Caitlin's sobs echoing through the house._

 _Felicity was annoyed, she had half a mind of totally ignoring Caitlin. "Gosh, what am I still doing in this dump? " she thought to herself as she got out of bed and put on a black hoodie.Tying her brunette hair back, she opened the door._

 _"What." she replied, her blue eyes piercing through Caitlin._

 _"Some guy from the bar called. Tommy's blacked out again.He said something about a fight.Need to go get him." Caitlin sighed.Her tired eyes pleading for Felicity's help._

" _I...I just finished a 48hour shift at the hospital, I..I can't do this alone tonight Flis,pleasee" Caitlin reached over for her hand._

" _Fine! " Felicity yanked her hand away from her roommate's.She grabbed the car keys from the hallway, and left the door open for Caitlin to follow._

 _It was the same scene everynight.Tommy was blacked out drunk at a random,shady nightclub surrounded by one or two girls(his flavours of the night). He'd either call Caitlin to pick him up, barely able to form sentences; delirious out of his mind, or the bartender would at the end of the night._

 _They found him with his head on the bar counter. His hand clutching a glass of iced brown liquid._

 _"I'm here for Tommy Merlyn." Caitlin told the bartender._

 _" You must be Caity? Tommy kept on calling for you.He was in a bad brawl just now. The dude took his wallet and phone. It's a miracle he remembered your number...the guy barely knows his own name " the bartender said giving Caitlin a pitiful look._

 _Caitlin went over to Tommy, nudging him to wake up._

 _"Caity...baby! It's you...! I'm soweee.. i am useless... I love you..only you... I'm sorry..i..I.." Tommy dozed off as he hugged her waist._

 _Felicity took a closer look at her best friend.Tommy was disheveled, his left eye swollen shut, his brown hair grown up to his shoulders, he was sporting an unruly beard and looked like he hadn't showered in days._

 _Felicity signalled to Caitlin and they both hoisted him up from the barstool.His arms around the both of their shoulders, they dragged him into the car.The ride back to their apartment was far from smooth.Tommy was either yelling in anger or ferociously getting sick all over the backseat of Caitlin's car._

 _They somehow managed to drag him back into their apartment.Tommy who was still drunk,was dead weight on their shoulders.The girls managed to lift him up onto the couch.Caitlin took off his shoes and his shirt.The smell of ash and cheap liquor lingered around him. She covered him with a blanket and laid two aspirins and a glass of water by his side._

 _This happened everynight for a long time.Soon, alcohol wasn't enough for Tommy.His hands shook whenever he hadn't had a drink that day. He just couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop those thoughts in his head.He started popping sleeping pills just to get through the night.Sometimes with a stiff drink just to ignore the pain.Caitlin's advises were all in_ vain.He had shut everyone out.

 **Felicity (23 years old)**

She was awoken out of her thoughts when Tommy engulfed her in a hug from the back.She held into his hands, smiling up at him.

"I'm proud of you Tom Tom.I love you " Felicity said.She even asked on of his friend's to take a picture of the both of them.

"Another one to send" she smiled to herself.

 **Intermission**

 **Felicity (19 _years old)_**

' _Robert Queen, billionaire entrepreneur and philanthropist is suspected to be lost at sea when his family yacht "The Queen's Gambit" sunk in the South China Sea.Along with him was the heir to the Queen Empire, and Starling City heartthrob, Oliver Queen'._

She awoke from the darkness, to the view of her bedroom ceiling.Her mum hovered over her,her eyes swollen red; a sign she had been crying.Then it all came back to _her.The news, Mr Queen...Oliver...missing._

She quickly woke up, pushing away her mother's embrace and ran towards the bathroom.She vommited several times, her mum holding her hair back, saying something that Felicity couldn't remember.

She laid in bed, silent.Ignoring calls from Caitlin and her mother.She lay there,emotionless, uttering not even a word.In her room she was, locked away for 3 days, not eating, not sleeping, just deep in thought.Those dark thoughts finally creeping back to her.

She got out the next day before the sunrise.She packed a bag of necessities; some clothes, some cash she had been saving up, Rupert and the picture of Tommy, Oliver and her. She wrote a note to her mother, saying she would be back soon, another adressed to Tommy and Caitlin telling them she needed space.

Placing her phone on her nightstand, she crept out of her room and walked to the bus station.She needed to get away from it all.

 **AN: So I hope you guys get the way I'm going in and out of flashbacks? The present age of Felicity in the fic is 23 by the way.The rest are flashbacks of the five years Oliver was missing.Do let me know your thoughts.Lots of love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:So last chapter, you could cut the angst with a knife.Well, hang in there folks, there's always sunshine after the storm.Please let me know if you like the direction this is going in! I'm feeling a bit insecure** **lol.Xoxo**

 **Felicity ( _19years old_ )**

 _She was on the bus to Keystone City.It wasn't planned really, she just bought the cheapest ticket, she didn't really mind where it was heading to, all she needed was an escape._

 _She felt cornered, trapped even with how things were back at home._

 _"Home? Is home really home without..." she thought to herself, eyes blurry.She looked out of the window throughout the whole ride._

 _The first thing she did when she got to Keystone, was to find a motel.It wasn't the best of motel's available, but she had to do with what she had.She plopped herself on the hard, cold bed and fell asleep, fatigue overpowering her.Slept she did, for the next two days._

 _Rising in the late afternoon, her stomach grumbled.She couldn't remember the last time she ate.Felicity rubbed her face with her palms, then set out to have a shower._

 _Keystone city was a quaint city, with an old town vibe.Green parks that bordered colonial esque buildings would have definitely attracted Felicity's attention on any normal day.Today, it goes unnoticed._

 _She dragged herself out of her dingy motel, in search of food.It was a warm and sunny day outside, but Felicity didn't feel the heat dressed up in her head to toe black ensemble.She pulled her hoodie over her head and dug her hands into her pocket.She walked along the street entertaining the thoughts running through her mind._

 _She wasnt sure how she ended up there, but her feet had carried her to an old, rustic looking diner. Truthfully, the place must have had better days.The paint was chipped, it's once bright pink exterior now a mossy cream colour.The neon sign above the door, now said 'Ale's' instead of 'Dale's'._

 _She found a spot at the back corner, away from the light and prying eyes.A pleasant lady, probably in her mid 40's came to her table to take her order.She gulfed down a bowl of gumbo and asked for a cup of coffee.She was in pain, her head was throbbing or was it the ache in her chest?_

 _Two weeks had gone by slowly for Felicity, each day the same, painful routine.She awoke from sleep, had a late lunch at Dale's, walked to the Jordan Park to sit by the fountain.She sat there watching the water rise and fall for hours in the day,only leaving when it turned dark.She headed to her room and slept, repeating the cycle once again._

 _Never once during these two weeks did she call her mother, Caitlin nor Tommy.She didn't want to get back to reality.She preferred hiding out her, where no one knew her name, where no one knew how much she was hurting.A place where she didn't have to see her loved one's pain._

 _She couldn't bring herself to cry at night eventhough her heart begged her to release the burden she carried .She felt hollow inside, souless almost, refusing to let herself have a moment to think about her friend._

 _Felicity always prided herself in being realistic person, she told it how it was.It was so unlike her, to run and hide like this, to deny reality, to have unreasonable expectations; to actually believe that Oliver Queen may be alive._

 ** _Intermission_**

 **Felicity ( _23 years old)_**

It had been a week since Tommy's 3rd year Sobriety event.Felicity was knee deep in work at Queen Consolidated.She was dealing with a potential new partnership with a company called Palmer Technologies.She was in a meeting all day with the CEO of QC working on a pitch for Palmer Technologies that was set to take place in a couple of weeks.

The current CEO of Queen Consolidated was Walter Steele.He was a pleasant man with an ever smiling face.Felicity always felt a strange kinship with the older man, making it quite comfortable for her to work with him.She was always open with him with regards to new technological idea the company could move into, and him mentoring her about effectively managing her team.It was him who saw her potential when she was just an IT girl, and had coached her right up to this stage.

She often wondered how things would be different if Mr Queen was still around.Would she be as close to him as she is to Walter? Would she have still been working as an IT help? Deep down, a part of her even wondered how it would be to have been working with Oliver someday. Meeting him everyday, working under one roof.She smiled sadly to herself.

Her phone vibrated on her desk jolting her away from her work.She smiled as she saw who was calling.

" Hey babe" the voice on the other line quipped.

" Heyy! " Felicity's voice rang in excitement.

"I got the pictures you sent me Flis, thank you." the caller said.

"I'm glad you got them.Some if them may bit a bit blurry, I mean I had to sneak some of those pictures, you know how he feels about cameras now" Felicity added.

A small laugh escaped from the other line. "He looks healthier now... _happier._ You both do.Please can you influence him to get rid of that awful beard." the caller added as they laughed.

" Why don't you come home Cait?"Felicity said, her voice cracking.

"Both if us know why Flis, Tommy doesn't want me anymore."Silence ensued both ends.

"Besides, I've been trying to make a new life here in Central City.Even got a job at Star Labs" Caitlin added as she sniffled.

"You so have to come and visit me, you would love it here! Dr Wells is _a miracle worker!_ You wouldn't believe who works here as well! Cisco freaking Ramon!" Caitlin added, in hopes of lightening the mood.

Both of them fell back into lighter conversation,filling each other out on the latest happenings. Eventhough they were miles apart now, the girls where closer than ever. Felicity knew she wasn't going to convince Caitlin to come back to Starling City.Only one other person could.. and he was adamant about keeping her at arms length.

 **Intermission**

After a long day at work, Felicity went to the drive through at a new burger place called Big Belly Burger.Honest to god, it was her new addiction.Tommy and her wondered into this joint a few months ago, after a charity event.She was desperate for some 'real food', calling the food at the charity gala 'pigeon's feed'.

Armed with a juicy chicken burger with salsa and jalapenos fries, she opened her aparment door, with hopes of sitting on her couch for some RR. She hung her coat on the hangar and turned towards the living room, suddenly she was tackled by a blonde figure.

The Big Belly Burger bag fell on the floor as the blonde tackled her .Giving her a lick on the face,he hovered over Felicity.

"King! Get down right now!" Felicity reprimanded the golden ball of fluff who was wagging his tail, happy to see his owner.

She shuffled out underneath him amd stood up, wiping away the fur on her skirt."Who's a good boy?!Come here!" she hit her left thigh, signalling for her 1 year old pup.King ran towards her and nuzzled himself at her feet.

Felicity spent the night cuddled against her puppy, watching Dr Who until she passed out of exhaustion on the couch.This was her norm now.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So the break for the winter Olympics is killing me.Way to throw a wrench into my schedule.So sorry for the delay in the chapter, been having serious writers block.Xoxo**

Felicity ( _23 years old_ )

She was up at the crack of dawn, having gone for a short run,had her shower and finally sat sipping her coffee.She scrolled through her schedule for that day.

 _7am: Get coffee for team_

 _7.30am : Ask Curtis to schedule a meeting with Ray Palmer's EA_

 _9am: Progress report meeting with IT Department_

 _1pm: Lunch with the Lil Brat_

 _3pm: Schedule apointment with hairdresser_

 _5pm: Meet Walter about shareholders portfolio_

 _8pm: Call Cailtin about trip to Central City_

 _9pm: Chinese food, Dr Who and King_

The day was going according to plan,Felicity was even pleased to notice that she was ahead of schedule.She loved when she had extra time out of her schedule, it meant that she had some 'me' time to do what she loved best; coding obviously.

Panda flats on, her straight hair up in a messy bun and she was chewing away on her red pen.This was indeed the best life , she thought to herself.She hummed away as her fingers typed at the speed of light, her sight meeting the endless rows of one's and zero's.

"Somethings never change do they?"a feminine voice echoed in her office.Felicity engrossed in her own world _as usual_ , hadn't notice her office door opening.It was safe to say, she freaked out , her red pen flying across the room towards the stranger.

The slender female, swiftly avoided the pen and leaned against her doorframe.Smirking,she added "Woah Flis! I know we havent met up in a while, but that's no way to say hi to me".

"Is there a bet going on to see who can give me a heart attack?!" Felicity stood up clenching her chest. She walked over to the brunette by the door and looked sternly at her.

With on hand on her hips and the other outstretched towards the petite girl, Felicity's glance didn't waiver.She made a give it to me motion.

Rolling her eyes, the girl spat out her chewing gum."You are no fun" she said pouting.

Felicity groaned as she looked for a tissue to dispose of the gum.Then, she turned towards her guest and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Speeedy!!! I missed you , you lil brat!" she said as she held onto her tightly.

"Flis! I'm too old for that nickname.Pleaseeeee can you not call me that?" Thea complained but remained in her arms.

"Well, A) I've been calling you that since you were speeding around in diapers..B) I would call you something else if I actually had the chance to meet you once a while, and C) Admit it, you're a child in a model esque teen body. " Felicity ranted.

Thea just stared at her, feet tapping away.She rolled her eyes as a lopsided smile slowly crept up her face."Well, hurry up now, I'm hungry".

"Oh yeah, weren't you supposed to meet me at the restaurant? I didn't miss the reservation did I? Omg ! I totally missed it didn't I? Trust me to forget... I'm so sorry Thea!" Felicity rambled at a speed of 100 words per minute.

"Arghhh, I'm so going to get a headache. I'm going to get Curtis to secretly give you decaf." Thea motioned as she linked her arm with Felicity's, as they head to the elevator.

Lunch with Thea Queen was always a new experience for Felicity.Thea would insist that they try every new restaurant in town whenever they met.Today, it was a Indian restaurant called the Big Green Leaf.

Felicity wasn't adventurous when it came to food, she had a _specific_ pallette and rarely strayed away from her routine take out.She however indulged Thea and tried something new.The _Queens_ always brought her out of her comfort zone.

"Omg, this naan and tandoori chicken is amazing! Remind me to get the take out number from this place!" Felicity squealed.

She moaned as she took a bit of the cheese naan mixed with mint sauce.The tandoori chicken was marinated with the perfect amount of spice and _heat.Just the way she liked it._

You want me to leave the two of you alone?" Thea teased her.

"Haha.Very funny Speedy.Don't think I hadn't noticed the hickey on you" she replied nonchalantly.

This had caught Thea by surprise and she sputtered as she tried to regain her calm composure.

Thea turned beet red, unable to speak back; _a first for her._ Felicity burst out laughing, fanning herself to keep the noise in control.

The pair burst into a laughing fit gaining side eyes from the patrons of the restaurant.Felicity took deep breaths, chastising herself.

Looking serious, Felicity leaned over the table towards Thea, in a hushed tone she said "Do I need to have a talk to you about protection?"

Thea's faced morphed into disgust and she closed her eyes."Oh god! Please I'm still recovering from the "first" talk we had when I was younger.I still get nightmares!" Thea added shuddering.

She leaned forward towards her friend as she wiggled her eyebrows in a cheeky manner. "So..what's new with you Flis?"

In the background, Felicity noticed a waiter tapping the keyboard violently.

Felicity (19 years old)

 _It's been three months since Oliver went missing, and Felicity was still in Keystone City.She was running out of money and probably had enough to last a night or two in that musty motel.She was still feeling lost, anger still coarsing through her.She still hadn't contacted her family, she knew her mum would be worried but she just couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone._

 _She got dressed and headed towards the diner.She sat in her usual booth, doodling away in her notebook.She promptly closed it when the waitress appeared._

 _"The usual today?" the blonde haired waitress asked.Felicity nodded her head in agreement._

 _Sitting alone she looked across the diner, mostly older customers sat with their families and friends, happily conversing away.The whole room seemed darker to her.A boisterous laugh from the corner of the diner caught her attention.A group of teenagers were joking around, throwing fries at each other.She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to avoid the impending waterworks._

 _She walked to the counter, to pay for her meal when she saw the waitress savagely hitting the computer CPU (okay so it wasn't savage, but it her mind that was no way to treat her babies)._

 _Slamming the 10 dollar bill down a bit too forcefully, she looked at the older lady"Is there something wrong?"._

 _"Oh, it's nothing hun, i just cant seem to get this stupid thing to work" the lady quipped as she hit the keyboard.Frustrated, the lady searched for her calculator to start calculating the orders manually._

 _"I just dont know what happened, one moment I was keying in the accounts and the next, a blue screen and numbers started to appear.I guess we have to throw this thing out, and it's definitely going to come out of my paycheck" the woman sadly said, shaking her head._

 _Felicity sighed letting out a deep breath.She groaned before she looked up " Do you mind if I had a look? I may know a thing or two about computers"._

 _You can take the technology away from Felicity, but you can never take Felicity away from technology._

Felicity ( 23 years old)

"Earth to Flis! Flissssss" Thea motioned her hand in front of Felicity's face.Frustrated that her friend had zoned out for a good 2 minutes, Thea lightly shoved her with her index finger.

"Hmmph!" she awoke out of her stupor looking around.The haze from dreaming slowly fading away, she was back in the restaurant with Thea.Thea! She totally forgot that she was at lunch.Shaking her heads away from thoughts about her past she forced a smile."I'm sorry Speedy, I zoned out" she said with a thin smile on her face.

Thea maybe young but she had a flair for judging people by their body language. She knew something was wrong by her friend's demeanor, but she opted not to pursue her about it.

Trying to change the topic, Thea spoke with an overly excited tone "So! About our trip to Central City! Have you spoke to Cait?".

The rest of the day went by really slowly.The meeting with Walter had taken up almost all her evening and she barely made it home in one piece.Thankfully, she managed to squeeze in a call to Caitlin on the way over to the apartment.Luckily managing to catch her before she left for work at Star Labs.Felicity joked about Caitlin's dedication towards her new job, even throwing in a ramble or two about work life balance.

She was too tired for dinner, so she filled in King's food bowl with Kibbles before dropping onto her bed.

She pressed her temples as she lay comfortably on her mattress.King who had finished his dinner jumped up onto the bed for a snuggle.Felicity would have normally reprimanded her dog for that behaviour, but after the day she had had, she could use a cuddle and the company.

King nudged her right hand and managed to sneak under it, signalling for his owner to give him a pet.Felicity who was bordeline knocked out, indulged him subconsciously.

 **Intermission**

She awoke to the thumping sound on her bedroom door.Practically jumping out of bed, she grabbed the baseball bat she kept by her side table.King yelped in shock by the sudden movements his owner made.Felicity moved around looking for her glasses.Finally able to see what the commotion was really about, she found herself alone in the room with King;the doors were locked.

She slowly unlocked the door, holding the baseball bat close to her chest.She looked around her studio apartment only to find it empty.

"Huh?That was weird" she thought to herself.Grumbling all the way to her kitchen she grabbed the bag of coffee beans only to find it empty.Frack.

She got dressed in her favourite light blue jumper, black skinny jeans and her converse.It wasn't her usual "Felicity Smoak: Human Barbie" ensemble,it was the weekend after all.She deserved to break out of character.

She leashed King, the pair headed down towards the coffee house at the corner of her street.

Having her coffee to go, they walked to the dog park.She let King off the leash as he ran towards the trees, sniffing.She sat on a park bench, sighing in contentment from her first sip of coffee.

As she was looking at the scenery, she felt a nudge on her leg.Expecting it to be King, she looked down only to be surprised.

A black German Shepherd with a cute pink collar nudged at her feet.The dog had fluffy black fur with it's ears standing tall on it's head.Felicity leaned over towards the dog, as she slowly touched it's head. "Hey there love.How are you? Aren't you a cutie."

She looked around hoping to find her owner but couldn't see anyone running up to her.Felicity knew it was rude to pet someone else's dog without permission, what they didn't know shouldn't hurt right?She smirked to herself before showering the dog with lots of love and pets.Whilst she was cooing at the German Shepard, King came up to her demanding a fraction of her attention.

She was in dog heaven.Switching between her dog and the other she petted them like crazy.She spent the day playing catch with both dogs.King got on surprisingly well with the other.Both of them chased one another around the park and even shared chewing on a tou together.

It was getting late and Felicity's stomach was starting to grumble.She regretted not getting that breakfast muffin at the coffeehouse.She looked around for the owner of the German shepherd.She felt guilty leaving her alone.But boy, was she hungry.

She knelt down, and signalled for King to come over.She leashed him and gave the other dog some goodbye pets.As she stood up, she was met with a pair of blue Converse.She moved her gaze from the shoes towards the person standing near her.

Her gaze locked into these gorgeous blue eyes in front of her.His sandy brown hair tousled, giving her the impression that he just got out of bed. He smiled at her as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Hi! I see you met my dog" he said.

"Hey..yes..yes I did cutie.Ergh! No ! I meant she's a cutie" Felicity struggled.

The stranger chuckled and nodded his head.He knelt down and fixed a harness onto his dog.Felicity looked down to notice the word K9 on it.

"You named your dog K9?" she blurted out scrunching her face. She regretted it instantly.It so wasn't her business what he named her.

He actually laughed out loud this time.She caught herself wanting to hear him laugh more. Luckily she caught herself.

" No, actually her name is Peanut, she works with the K9 unit at SCPD" he explained, giving the dog a scratch behind her ear.

" A dog in uniform! Awww!Are you a police officer? I do love a dog in uniform! Wait .. i didn't mean you..i meant the dog! Btw funny fact, I love your dog Peanut although I'm allergic to peanuts...IN REAL LIFE! " she blurted out with an awkward laugh. Felicity slapped herself mentally for being so dorky."Why did you do that all the time?" she thought.Wanting to avoid the pitiful looks she bet the stranger was giving her, she made a move towards the gate.

"Nice meeting you...Bye!" she hastily left without looking at the pair.

She heard footsteps cruching on the dried leaves at the park."Gosh he was behind us" she thought.

"Hey, I didn't get to thank you for looking out for Peanut while I was away on an emergency case.Will it be alright if I bought you coffee as a thank you ?" he smiled.

Felicity was about to say no.I mean, she NEVER said yes to going out with anyone before, but there was something about him and his pleading puppy eyes that she ended up saying yes.

"Sure.Why not? I'm Felicity Smoak and this is King" she said extending her hand to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. I'm Billy Malone" he smiled, her hand in his.

 **AN: So we never got a backstory on how Billy and Felicity met in Season 5! Do let me know how you feel about these two dating Guess who's making an appearance in the next chapter? Starts with and O and ends with a R ! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Felicity (26 years old)**

"Do you Billy Malone take Felicity Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife?In sickness and in health till death do you part?" the minister voice spread in a warm tone as he turned towards him.

"I do" Billy said, his eyes glazed with tears.His hands were shaking as he held the gold banded ring in his fingers.He looked up into his beautiful fiancée's face.He pushed his doubts and insecurities away as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Do you Felicity Smoak take Billy Malone to be your lawfully wedded husband?In sickness and in health till death do you part?" the minister repeated.

Felicity exhaled as she wiped her palms on her laced white dress.She looked up at Billy who was smiling at her; his eyes full of nothing but love.As she took took the ring from Caitlin, her maid of honour, she mentally chastised herself.It was the right thing to do.It was the logical next step after all in their relationship.

"I..." Felicity was about to respond but she hesitated.She turned towards the congregation as she searched the crowd of friends and family.Shaking her head, she was about to finish what she had started when a loud bang startled them.

"Fe-li-ci-ty, don't" a familiar deep voice echoed across the church.

"I got to be dreaming" she said as she pinched herself. The figure still stood by the aisle.He walked towards the alter, daisies in his hand.

"Don't do this.We belong together.We always have, now and forever" he said.He stood by the steps as he extended his hand for her to hold.

"Oliver..." she said as she glanced between her fiancée and her best friend.How could she choose? Billy stood there dejected as his worst nightmare became true.

Felicity turned towards Oliver , dumbfounded.As she was about to speak, Oliver started bleeding.Red liquid oozed all over his face.He doubled over in pain.Felicity looked down, to her horror he was holding his stomach; as blood oozed out of the wound.His palms coloured crimson red by blood.

The last thing she remembered was Oliver's face, smiling back at her, his bloodied face taunting her.Then it all went into a black abyss.

 **Felicity (23years old)**

She awoke from her dream flailing her hands about.She knocked over the glass at her nightstand.The shards flew across the room.She jolted out of bed and sat perched on the foot of the bed."It was just a dream" she told herself, wiping her sweat away.Why would she dream that she didnt _know._

"I'm not going to get anymore sleep" she told herself as she stood.When it rain it pours.As she stood to head towards the bathroom, she stepped on one of the glass shards, cutting her leg severely.

" _Frack,_ what a start to my birthday" she thought to herself as she looked for a bandage.

 **Intermission**

As she waited impatiently at the ER, she couldn't help thinking about her nightmare that morning.Her thoughts flew towards her _fiancée_.

"Wait what? You didnt just call Billy your fiancée did you? " Felicity reprimanded herself.

It's been only two months since she started dating Billy. To be honest with herself, she wasn't head over heels with the police officer, however she enjoyed his company. She felt comfortable spending her evening with him after a long day at work. His work schedule was somewhat erratic causing him to be away for days at a time when investigating a case; Felicity enjoyed the space it gave them.

She wasn't in a rush to put a label on their "friendship" anytime soon.She wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship that lasted a lifetime, opting for pursuits that ended as fast as it began.

Sitting in the ER looking completely embarassed as she held a bandage over her bare feet, she looked around the room.Surprisngly, the place was practically empty.

"Well thank God for that.I would definitely hate to run into anyone I know here" Felicity thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip.

The Gods had a funny way of playing with her life.Just as she finished thinking about that, Laurel Lance walked into the ER.From Felicity's vantage point, she could she her friend clearly, lucky for her Laurel was pretty occupied to pay any attention towards the other patients in the room.

Laurel looked as elegant as she was when they were teenagers.Nothing had even changed with her;she looked timeless.Her hair was perfectly done, and her crisp black powersuit was perfectly tailored to fit the lawyer.

Felicity came out of her dream land when she heard Laurel slam her hand against the counter top of the nurses station.She then paced up and down the floor before pulling out her phone to text someone.

Felicity wheeled herself over to where her friend was, barely managing to avoid bumping into objects whilst manuvering the wheelchair.

She wheeled herself close to Laurel who was busy texting someone to realise her.She then placed her hands on Laurel's arm, tapping it slightly to get her attention.

Laurel swiveled her head as fast as she could, hoping the rude nurse that she spoke to earlier would have had any new information.

As she turned, she was shocked to see a familiar blonde woman.

"Felicity.What...what are you doing here?" Laurel stammered.

It surprised her even after all these years, how Felicity's drastic makeover had completely changed her both mentally and physically.

"Laurel.Are you ok?" Felicty asked as she reached out for Laurel's hand.

They weren't that close of friends as she'd like them to be.However, she knew the woman needed all the reassurance she could get.Once Felicity got a closer look, she noticed that Laurel looked disheveled, her eyes swollen red from crying.Her perfectly on point eyeliner, now only remained a memory as the black lines ran down her face.

"Ye...yeah.I'm okay.It's my sister Sara.She got shot during duty.I'm her emergency contact.I rushed here as fast as I could but the rude nurse wouldn't tell me if she's doing okay.Laurel fidgeted with her fingers, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.Felicity reached for her hands, intertwining it with hers.

"She'll be okie Laurel.Let me try to go and find out okie" said as she was about wheel towards the nurses counter.

"Ms Lance?" a middle aged lady clad in white approached the women.Felicity pointed towards Laurel who was frozen.

"Your sister, Lieutenant Lance is in recovery.She had a gunshot wound to her right shoulder, bruised ribs and a broken femoral.She will need to be here for a couple of days until she's stable." the nurse informed them.

Laurel let out the breath that she was holding.She wiped her eyes away with her finger as she took a deep breath.Standing up straight, she thanked the nurse kindly before turning to Felicity.

"Flis! Thank you so much for being here with me.You're Godsend."she said as she reached down to give her friend a hug.It was at that moment that she realised that her friend was in a wheelchair.

"Wait.Omg..what happened to you?Are you alright? I'm such a bad friend, I was busy with my own problems that I didn't even take a minute to wonder what you were doing here" Laurel ranted away.

"I'm alright Laurel.It was a minor mishaps at home.I'm alright, just waiting for the doctor to see me.Actually I wonder if they forgot about me.I mean I've been here for like an hour? Can they like actually forget a patient? " Felicity rambled away entertained by her own thoughts.

It was safe to say that by the time she was seen by the doctor, she wouldn't be able to make it to work.Calling Curtis to move all her appointment, she decided to head home.

 **Intermission**

For a woman who's IQ was higher than group of people combined, she had a knack for reacting before thinking.During the early morning emergency fiasco, she had driven herself to the ER.Blame it on the adrenaline, blame in on the ungodly hour that she woke up, now with the 12 stitches on the base of her left foot,there was no way she was driving her Mini Cooper home.

Utterly exhausted from trying to get into her car, she slumped into the wheelchair, heaving for fresh air.She cursed herself for not scheduling in more workout sessions in the gym.Calling for a taxi, she headed home feeling dejected.

"Happy Birthday Felicity" she whispered to herself.

She spent the remaining of her 23rd birthday in the company of boxed wines, mint chocolate chip ice cream and King.She felt bad for herself, as she downed red wine; _from the bottle._

"No one! No one even wished me today.Not EVEN my own mother! " she spoke out aloud, looking at her dog who was cuddled next to her.In Donna Smoak's defence, the matriarch had tried to call her cellphone a few times before she left for her night shift.Felicity had forgotten to take her phone to the ER that morning.

Nevertheless, she was still sore that no one wished her.. _even Tommy or Caitlin_.It was almost as she was invisible.Felicity felt like her existence didn't make an impact in anyone's life.She swore that no one would even miss her if she never existed.

Tears flowed down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away.Staring at the blank TV screen, her mind wondered back to a much happier time; her best birthday ever.

 **Felicity ( _18years old)_**

" _Smoak...wake up.It's like 11 in the morning.You're missing your birthday" Oliver sat by her bed.His fingers ran up and down her arm reaching behind her ears, where he knew was her tickle spot._

 _"Stop Queen.Let me sleep.I don't care about my birthday" Felicity replied swatting his hand away even though her eyes were still glued shut._

 _"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I donated your birthday present then?Since you don't care about birthdays.Sad.I think you would have loved it" he teased her as he slowly got up to walk away._

 _Felicity immediately woke up. Curiosity got the best out of her.She hated surprises.With one eye open, she saw him leaving the room._

 _"Olive...erm Queen! I'm awake now.What is it you wanted to show me?Not like I'm interested or anything...but yeah I'm awake now " Felicity called out nonchalantly as she sat up against the headboard._

 _Oliver smirked at his best friend's antics.He knew her well enough to push her buttons and how to get her to agree to anything.Shaking his head, he walked over to her and sat at the side of the bed.Leaning over to her bed side table, he took out a small green velvet box from the bottom drawer._

 _He pushed the box into her outstretched palms.Felicity looked at the box on her palm with wonder.Her face paled at the sight of the velvet box, the blood from her face almost completely drained. She was perspiring profusely, and she wiped away the rebellious sweat with the back of her hand._

 _Her best friend chuckled at the sight of her having a mental panic attack over the type of box he deliberately choose to taunt her. Smiling, he held onto her wrist and said, "Chill Smoak.I had no other box around. Thought it would be funny to see your reaction when I gave you a ring box" ._

 _Felicity let out a long breath (something she didn't know she was holding). She gave Oliver a small shove on his shoulder, her right wrist still held onto by him._

 _"When would he have left this in my bed side table?" she wondered. Looking into his eyes, she seeked permission to open her gift .A smile etched across Oliver's face as he nodded for her to continue._

 _She slowly opened the box.As the hinges creaked, she got an eye of her present within. It's shimmery nature immediately caught her eye, but it's familiarity that made her gasp in confusion._

 _"Queen? Not to be unappreciative of the present, but I think you got me something similar before" she looked at him , she bit her lower lip unsure if she hurt his feelings._

 _Oliver's eyes widened, but remained silent.He rubbed the back of his neck.He was about to say something before he was cut off by a certain brunette who was on a babble fest._

 _"Queen! I'm so sorry I said anything. I'm so ungrateful! You got me a gift and I totally insulted you.How can I be so self absorbed? Sorry sorry! It's just that you gave me a similar arrow charm bracelet as a graduation gift remember? I wasn't being rude, I just found it funny that you'd get me something similar after all these years" Felicity said without stopping for a breath._

 _She was about to continue her babbles when Oliver jerked forward, pressing his right palm across her mouth.His left palm steadied her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards.Inches away from her face, he took in a deep breath before saying, "Shut up Smoak.Let me talk.Okie?"._

 _Felicity froze as she looked into Oliver's blue eyes.Never before had she noticed the speckles of green in his ocean blue eyes.She suddenly became so self conscious of their proximity when she felt his breath on her cheeks.Nodding yes to his question, she felt the heat rising on her neck as they spent a few moments (or was it an eternity?) exploring each other's gazes._

 _Felicity quickly caught herself and was the first to break out of their stupor.Clearing her throat and shifting her gaze away from his gaze she smugly said, "Well...you told me to shut up and listen.What exactly am I listening to? Silence?"._

 _Oliver shook his head before giving her his famous Oliver Queen smile.Felicity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; becoming impatient._

 _He held his palms in front of her, signalling her to be patient._

 _"Alright, alright.Yes I remember the charm bracelet I got you for graduation.Stupid me also realises that you never wore that charm bracelet even once after that day" he said dusting off lint from his jeans._

 _Felicity's eyes widen in shock.She couldn't believe that Oliver 'playboy' Queen would notice that she hadn't worn that charm bracelet he gave her years ago.She gulped loudly, guilt slowly creeping into her._

 _"I know that it isn't your "style" exactly, and I'm sorry I didn't think about that when I bought it.I wanted to give you something meaningful, but I totally forgot about whether you'd wear it or not.Anyways, I got rid of the charm bracelet" he said nonchalantly._

 _"You did what now?!?!" Felicity's voice rose in a pitch he's only ever heard once ; the time he tore Rupert's arm.Oliver was screwed and he knew it.He quickly restructured his sentence before he faced the wrath of his petitie best friend... again._

 _Quickly he added, "Wait! I meant, I "found" your charm bracelet and repurposed it into this.Something I think you'd like ... something you might use".He then pulled out the arrow pendant from the velvet box.He held knto the pendent as a long silver chain hing lose from his grasp.He had made her arrow charm into a necklace; for her._

 _"I figured that this was more your style.Even if you hate it, you could hide in underneath your clothes.It wouldn't ruin your "street cred" he smiled._

 _Felicity was dumbfounded.She learns more about Oliver Queen every day she gets to know him.She couldn't believe that he would be so considerate and thoughtful.Even though, she was irked by the thought of him rumaging through her belongings his forethought impressed her._

 _"Do...do you want to try it on?" Oliver asked her hesitantly.He was feeling self conscious;a foreign feeling._

 _Felicity nodded her head.She outstretched her hand with intention of taking the chain from him.Oliver pushed her hand away and swiveled his fingers around, signalling for her to turn.She obligingly turned around, shifting her dark locks from her shoulder revealing her exposed,pale neck._

 _Oliver moved closer to his best friend. His hand trembled as he fumbled with the clasp of the necklace.Breathing in, he mentally chastised himself to get it together; this is your bestfriend he reminded himself._

 _Felicity held onto the arrow pendant, and looked below.Her fingers toyed with the well polished arrow head, now placed comfortably above her chest.Truth be told, she loved this pendant now even more than she did before.She smied to herself before swiftly turning around to give him a hug._

 _Great minds think alike.As she turned to give him a hug, Oliver intended to do the same.They ended up bumping loudly onto one another, their foreheads colliding.After the initial shock wore off, the both of them burst into a laughing fit._

 **Felicity ( _23 years old_ )**

Tears pooled in her eyes as she held onto the very same arrow necklace around her neck.Five years later, she has not once taken out that necklace that he'd given her.One last piece of him that's always going to be with her.

Wiping her tears away, she looked out for her phone.To her surprise (and embarrassment), her cellphone was switched off the entire time.She felt bad for accusing her family for not caring about her birthday when it was probably entirely her fault that they couldn't reach her.Smiling sheepishly, she turned on her phone.Messages and voicemail notifications flooded her phone in a continuous stream.The notification tone was starting to give her a headache.Miss calls from Caitlin, Curtis, her workplace and even her Mum.She noticed that Tommy had even called her 50 times. _" Obsessive much? "_ Felicity chuckled to herself.

She opened a text from him, fully expecting him to wish her or curse her for switching her phone off.Time suddenly stood still as she read his message.

 _Flis._

 _Call back.I cant reach you and you're not at home.It's Ollie, they found him._

 _Tom._

Her hand trembled as she struggled to dial Tommy's number.As the dial tone played in the background, her room spun around.When he finally answered, Tommy was greeted with silence.

The last thing Felicity heard as her head hit the floor, was 'Flis he's alive'.

 **An: Hi guys! I know I've failed this city for not uploading a while now.I was super busy writing my thesis.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter !Pleaseee let me know how you feel about this chapter? Even if you hated it let me know, so i could improve yeah? Lot's of love everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Feeling super guilty for going missing for almost a month now.Been a bit down recently, but I'm picking the pieces up.A short chapter today, promise to post the next one Asap! It's already written.Thanks for all the love everyone.Writing this has been the escape I need from life.**

 **Felicity** **(19years old)**

Helping in the diner had been a blessing in disguise for Felicity. She was offered regular meals and even a place to stay behind the diner. She didn't need anything else, for now this was sufficient. Day in and out, she helped out with the accounts and bookkeeping ;on busy days even waiting tables.However, she rarely spoke a word to people working there other than when she was spoken to. She became even more reclusive, avoiding human contact as much as possible.

The temptation to check in on her family was strong every time she touched the computer.It wouldn't take her a minute to track whatever that's been happening back home , but something always stopped her every time she typed " _Oliver Queen Starling City Gambit_ ".She refrained from checking her mail, worrying she would succumb to Tommy's persuading.It killed her to leave them this way, but she couldn't take it.She felt like a coward, she couldn't face things and would rather push away everyone she loved than to see them in pain.

One spring day, her perfectly protected bubble came crashing down.She was walking by an electrical appliance store on her way to the bank to deposit a check, her eye caught something in the store window. She deviated from her usual route and headed towards the shop to take a closer look.Her left hand braced the window as she saw the local news covering a story from Starling City; about Tommy Merlyn.

 _Tommy Merlyn, billionaire playboy and prodigal heir to the Merlyn empire was in a life threatening car accident last night. According to witnesses on site, his Aston Martin swerved out of control before ricocheting off the Starling bridge. SCPD had confirmed that the unidentified female in the car was pronounced dead on site. Merlyn is currently seeking medical attention at the Starling General._

Felicity dropped to the floor holding her chest.Ignoring the passerby's who looked concerned, she heaved for air.Her hand trembled as she struggled to intake oxygen into her lungs.Her field of sight started to darken and her chest felt heavier.Bracing her legs closer to her chest, she held herself.

It was only after a passerby stopped to help her that she regained control.Thanking the stranger she rushed back to the diner.She needed to get home..she needed _to get to him._

 **Felicity (23 years old)**

It was on the floor of her apartment that Tommy found her unconscious.Having had another panic episode, Felicity had blacked out after receiving news that Oliver was alive.

She opened her eyes to the view of her familiar yellow walled room.Her head was pounding and her glasses were no where in sight.She sat up on her bed, her legs swinging over the edge.She couldn't remember how she got there or why her head felt like it was hit by a five tonne truck.She made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Tommy was sitting on the counter, nursing a cup of coffee.Felicity's eyes took a while to focus as the kitchen was brightly lit.She was taken aback to see Tommy there in her kitchen: then it hit her.

It was the look on Tommy's face that brought back the memories from last night.

The Arrow locket, her birthday, the tears and the phone call.Oliver was alive.

Felicity walked over to her best friend and placed her arm on his shoulder.She felt him tense immediately before relaxing when he felt her presence.He swirled around on his chair and faced her.Wrapping her arms around him, they stood there in their embrace in her kitchen; sobbing.Their friend was coming home.

A few weeks later,

The wait for Oliver to return was extremely torturous.Felicity had held an flame for her lost friend all these years; only confiding in Tommy about how she felt he was alive somewhere out there.He had been found in the coast of the South China Sea, in a island called Lian Yu.According to Tommy who had spoken to Moira Queen, Oliver was taken to a hospital in China for treatment and would be discharged in a couple of days.

Waiting for him for 5 years, was nothing compared to these few weeks of waiting for him to return.Felicity could not function at all.She had no interest in going to work.The news of Oliver's return had spread like wildfire, every media network both in Starling City and out covered him.Every corner that she went, there he was plastered on magazines, newspapers and the television.

It was torture to her.She felt like a kid on the eve of her birthday party, excited and nervous altogether.She couldn't wait to hug him, something she'd only dreamt about these five years.She couldn't wait to slap him as well for leaving them...for _leaving her._

A part of her even felt scared.A tiny insecurity of hers crept back onto her head.

"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't want to meet me? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Felicity asked herself the eve of his return to Starling City.

Thea had called her to let her know that the Queen Jet had picked him and they were on their way back to the mansion.She had invited Felicity to the mansion the next day for a small family get together to welcome him home.

Felicity was initially reluctant, as she and Mrs Queen weren't in the best of terms.However, one does not say no to Thea.She was very convincing/pestering.She reluctantly agreed as long as Thea and Tommy were by her side.

Felicity bit her lip as she looked at the pile of clothes strewn all over her bed.Running her hand through her blonde locks, she couldn't decide on what to wear.

Surely she had a dress that said " _Welcome back best friend who was lost at sea for five years that was presumed dead?"_.

A phone call from Curtis was a welcomed distraction for Felicity.She smiled as she answered her phone.

"Curtisss! Heyyyy!" Felicity sang on the phone.

"Well hello there Ms Sunshine, what have you done to my boss/best friend? " Curtis laughed on the other end.

"Haha.Really funny Curtis.Is there something wrong at work? It is isn't it? You wouldn't call if there wasn't.Did the servers crash? Omg I hope it hasn't!"Felicity ranted away.

"Yeap.You're definitely you.Felicity...relax!! Ray Palmer wants to have a meeting with you tomorrow at 4pm.I called to check whether that would be okay.There's one small problem though" Curtis voice hitched towards the end.

"Finally! I swear that man is so hard to find, it's almost like he's invisible or tiny.What's the problem?" Felicity asked as she sat on her bed.

Clearing his throat Curtis finally replied "He wants you to meet him tomorrow ...at _Central City._ "

"No.You know what day it is tomorrow.Please reschedule." Felicity huffed in annyonace.

"I tried, he was adamant.He said the deal was off if you don't make it to Central city." he whispered.

Felicity's face grew red in anger.She was going to give that narcissistic Ray Palmer a piece of her mind when she met him.She had to leave, there wasn't a choice.The deal she had been working on for months depended on this meeting.She was between a rock and a hard place: she had to choose.

' _Her best friend or her career'._

"Frack.Book my flight to Central City please.. Curtis.I'll leave tonight".She replied as she searched for her suitcase.

What's one more week of waiting for Oliver?

 **AN: What's one more weel without Oliver?** **Please don't kill meee! This chapter was a much needed filler for story progression.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So it's safe to assume by now that I'm a total flake when it comes to updating. I'm so sorry! I just couldn't write these past few weeks.Btw I found a glitch, I upload using the app, but when I read it using the browser words seem to be missing ?! Sorry about the choppy sentences guys!** **I've reported that already**.

 **Felicity(23 years old)**

Felicity sipped her coffee in the waiting lounge of the airport.The meeting with Ray Palmer went somewhat _smoothly._ You could hardly be angry in the presence of Palmer, his boy scout charm would make even the coldest hearts melt.Her annoyance for being blackmailed to Central City fizzled slightly when they met, although he was on the receiving end of her lectures after they signed the agreement.

After dropping a text to Caitlin and Thea she switched off her cellphone.All the incoming texts and calls about Oliver was giving Felicity anxiety.

"He should be back home by now." Felicity thought to herself.

It killed her being so far away from Starling City right now.5 _fracking_ years of holding a torch for Oliver to return and she's not there when he does.

She could have accepted offers from other companies and moved miles away. Kord Industries, Wayne Enterprises even Palmer Tech tried to poach her; offering her benefits and perks she knew she deserved but she never wanted to leave Starling.There was always that _what if._ .

She gathered her flight ticket and stood up, heading towards the departure gate.

 **Felicity ( _19years old_ )**

 _"What if he dies?". The same thought plagued her mind throughout her journey from Keystone city back to Starling.After learning about Tommy's accident in the news, she packed up and hitchiked her way back._

 _"I_ _can't lose him too." she thought to herself as she ran into Starling General._

 _Starling General was the site of a pandamonium with journalists posted outside clicking away.She managed to head into the wards and asked to see Tommy.However, she wasn't allowed up to the ICU where he was as she wasn't family.Gritting her teeth, she snuck by the nurses counter.Hacking the elevators to get to the ICU was a piece of cake._

 _Moira Queen was a woman you could sense miles away.Even in a crowded hospital ward, you would immediately notice her regal presence.Felicity gulped as she walked towards the group of people crowded near the ICU unit where Tommy was._

 _Moira's gaze immediately fell upon her as she walked over.She glanced at Felicity up and down before snickering.It wasn't a secret to anyone that Moira Queen despised Felicity.She hated that her sons spent too much time with her; a Starling City commoner. It wasn't always like that, she and Moira had once shared a connection and had many things in common.Sadly, that changed overnight and she wasn't sure what caused the change._

 _Felicity peered through the window of the ICU to see Tommy lying on the bed lifeless.The constant beeping of the machines keeping him alive were the only noise resonating in the room._

 **Felicity ( _23 years old)_**

She immediately called Tommy when she was on her way back to her apartment.

"Tom Tom.How...how is he? " her voice cracked as she spoke to him. **_"Did he ask about me? " She thought to herself._**

"Flea, he's.. he's back. He's looks different and acts different but it's him ! Ollie's here Flis." Tommy spoke.It didnt take a genius to deduct that Tommy's hitched, coarse voice was due to him struggling to control his wayward tears.

Clearing his throat, he told her how much he missed her being there for that moment.It was her afterall that convinced him not to give up hoping and searching for their best friend.Tommy also noticed that Oliver was more jumpy and seemed restless.The doctors told him that Oliver suffered severe trauma and was most likely suffering from PTSD.

Felicity sobbed at the back of her taxi.She was happy that he was home, but she shuddered at the thought of what he would have gone through surviving on a deserted island alone.All she wanted to do was run to him and hold him.To have him close as a proof that he wasn't a fragment of her imagination that visited her almost every night, but the _real Oliver.HER Oliver._

"Flis, you there?" Tommy yelled over the phone trying to get her attention.

"Yeah..sorry I zoned out for a while.What were you saying? Felicity responded.

"I was telling you about Ollie's welcome home party that we're throwing tomorrow at Verdant. Don't be late, leave the party arrangements to me alright?" Tommy informed her.

"Thomas Merlyn, he just came back home after surviving five years on a deserted island and you want to throw him a party full of deafening noise and strangers? " Felicity used her loud voice as she crinkled her forehead.

Tommy explained that it wasn't the most ideal way to spend time with their best friend but he wanted Oliver to meet all of Starling City's socialites altogether, giving him privacy afterwards.It was better to give the crowd some information now so that the paparazzi would leave him alone.It was better to face the public on their own turf then to be houded by them later on.

In all honesty, Felicity was surprised by Tommy's mature insight.To the outside world, this reformed playboy was just a shallow, millionaire business owner.If you peel through all that rakishness you'd find a man that has matured through all the pain and loss to come out as a better human being.

Agreeing to meet them at Verdant the next night, Felicity headed to bed.

 ** _Intermission_**

She buried herself with work the whole day just to keep her mind distracted. However, everytime she stopped, her mind raced back towards the fact that she was going to be reunited with her best friend mere hours from now.The butterflies in her stomach were now marching to a heavy metal tune, making her feel so restless.She was literally counting the hours till tonight; using a timer app of course.

She left work early and rushed home to get ready.She wanted to make a great first impression ( _new impression?)_ when he saw her.She was a bit self conscious, wondering if Oliver would like her new 'corporate Barbie' look or even just recognise her for that matter.

Downing a glass of red wine to calm her nerves, she got ready.

 **The next day,**

Felicity woke up with her head pounding heavily.She could barely open her eyes and let of a curse as she reached to answer her ringing handphone.

"Hello.Whoever this is it better be an national emergency" she grumbled.

"Where the _frack_ were you last night? It's _fracking_ 3 in the evening and you didn't answer my call all day" a loud male voice boomed.

Rubbing the lines on her forehead, she looked at the caller ID and _gulped: Tommy._

"Hey.Can I call you later? I don't feel so good. I've got a _fracking_ headache." her voice dragged.She was definitely not in the mood to explain.

Tommy let out a loud grunt on the other side.He later added "Are you hungover?This conversation isn't over Smoak.Call me when you're feeling better".

She didn't even have a chance to reply as Tommy hung up.She lay back against the headboard, she's got a lot of explaining to do.

A couple of hours later, she heard loud noises coming from her kitchen. Remembering about the time she heard mysterious noises she looked around for King.He was no where in sight.She rose up slowly, her headache still ever present.Grabbing the bat she crept quietly to the kitchen.

Felicity let out a relief gasp when she saw Tommy sipping coffee by her kitchen counter.The stove was on and it looked like soup.He let himself in with the extra key she gave him.

He looked up at Felicity and nodded his head.He didn't look too impressed with her.He patted to the chair next to him on the stool and shuffled around to gather a bowl of soup for her.

Feeling rejuvenated from Tommy's special hangover soup, she owed him an explanation.

"I'm sorry Tom.I... I got dressed and was about to leave.I just started doubting myself and I was nervous.What if I was dreaming and he's not really here.What if...after all these year, he doesn't remember me?" her eyes teared as she open up to Tommy about her insecurity.

Tommy reached out to hold her hand.He remained silent allowing her to let it all out.

"I was just so anxious and decided to have a glass of wine before leaving.One glass ended up being two bottles and I must have blacked out. I'm sorry Tommy." she mustered all her strength and looked at her best friend.

"What happened to that brunette who never drank because she hated losing control?" Tommy muttered.

"We both know what happened to her Tommy" Felicity said as she leaned her head in his shoulder.

 ** _Intermission_**

Nothing made Felicity feel better than working on her coding.After reviewing all the progress reports and paper work on her desk, she decided to work on her new software that she was coding. She gently hummed to the music planning over the intercoms as she chewed on her favourite pen.She swirled to face a couple of monitors at the back of her.

She heard a soft thud on her desk that prompted her to turn.As she turned, her heart leaped out of her chest when she spotted a large figure perched at her desk.

"For the love of the Doctor! Doesn't anyone knock?!" she said as she held her chest.Looking at her lap, she tried to steady her rapid heartbeat.

The stranger cleared his throat before saying " Well this isn't the ladies room as far as I know , it's the IT department".

Felicity was taken aback by the stranger's deep voice.His vebratto tone pluck a familiar chord in her _heart.It sounded familiar._

Looking up she stared at the man in front of her.Shell shocked she noticed that it was indeed her Queen..Oliver. Flesh and blood in front of her.It was an understatement by Tommy when he said Oliver changed.Standing in front of her today was a totally different man.Gone was his long golden 'serial killer' hair, replaced with an ashy blonde cropped cut.He sported a scruffy beard (much like how she's seen him in her dreams). Most obvious change was his _physique_.

It was like this Oliver Queen ate her Ollie Queen for lunch.Her eyes raked him from top to toe.Noticing how built he's become over the years.She gulped when she noticed how well his tailored suit fit him.

Lost in her thoughts she was awaken by Oliver's tapping on the table.

"Hi, I'm looking for Felicity Smoak.Is she here?" he asked Felicity.His blue eyes piercing hers.

She let out an audible gasp at his question.Her worst fear had come true after _all. He didn't recognize her._

Struggling to hold back her tears, she was about to deny knowing her when Curtis walked into her office waving a tablet around.

"Felicity! Mr Palmer sent over the schematics for the new lab.He wants your input." He stopped talking when he noticed the visitor in her office.His eyes blew wide when he _noticed_ that the resurected heir of the company was in his bosses office.

"Omg! Ms.Smoak! I didn't know you had a visitor. I apologize." nodding towards Oliver he quickly exited.

Felicity rubbed her temples.The cat was out of the bag. "Let's get this over with" she told herself.

"It's me Oliver." she answered softly looking at him through her glasses.

Oliver who stood there frozen throughout the whole scene with the akward man and the gorgeous blonde in Felicity's office. It hit him like a ton of bricks when the man addressed the woman as Felicity, only to further confirm by her last name.

He mentally reprimanded himself.He couldn't recognise her.The one person who he thought about everyday for the past five years. He inhalled sharply, wincing at the pain from his healing ribs. She's changed. She's _different_.

"Fe-li-ci-ty" he said as he walked over to her.

After being stranded for five years in a deserted island, her best friend was finally home.

 **AN: He's back!! How was this chapter? I hope i didn't disappoint.Please let me know where you think this story is heading to? Another 4 chapters left! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any DC characters.

A.N: **Hi guys! It's me again. My muse wasn't having it this week. Hopefully inspiration finds me soon. Thank you for all the support. Xoxo**

 **Felicity ( _23 years old)_**

It was a blur how Felicity ended up in Big Belly Burgers with Oliver. One moment they were hugging each other, the next he was convincing her to go with him for lunch at Table Salt.

The moment they stepped onto the pavement of Queen Consolidated, bright flashes bombarded Felicity. The crowd surrounding her pointed their cameras and mics at their _faces.The paparazzi._

Being friends with two billionaires made paparazzi following her nothing new. They had hounded her countless times when she was out with Tommy. They even spread a few nasty rumours about her being a gold digger back in the day. Nothing a virus to the magazine couldn't fix.

The hoard of paparazzi pushed Felicity closer towards Oliver. Bumping into his chest she stabilized herself by holding on to his arms.

Oliver's whole demeanor changed the moment he spotted the cameras. He held Felicity closer to him. His arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, shielding her face from them. Felicity lifted her chin for a brief second and saw the coldness in his eyes. His lively blue orbs were shadowed with ice. He used his left arm to push away the paparazzi and make his way to the car.

They instantly knew that their lunch at Table Salt had to be cancelled. They weren't going to have a private meal with the hoard of journalists trailing them.

Felicity made Oliver circle back his car to QC. Parking his car at the CEO parking spot, she led him towards the employees back exit. Racing through the back alley, that's how they ended up at Big Belly Burger.

He was apprehensive at first looking at the fast food joint but shrugged his shoulders in agreement when he saw how Felicity's face radiated trying to convince him how divine the food was.

He got them a booth at the far corner of the restaurant and seated himself facing the door. Balancing two trays full of burgers and drinks, she plopped herself in the booth.

Oliver etched a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth as he leaned over to her and pried the bill that she held between her lips.

Surprised by sudden move Oliver made when he leaned over the table, she froze. Feeling his fingers holding her chin was like electricity running through her veins. She let out a small whine when he pried the bill from her lips. Felicity swore they spent hours glued into each other's eyes. His blue eyes looked different now, yet still gave her the same reaction it gave her years ago.

It felt like almost being stung. Oliver quickly withdrew his hand from Felicity's face the moment he realised what he was doing. Shaking his head, he apologized profusely.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that " Oliver said, clearing his throat. His eyes that lit up mere seconds ago now had turned cold and hard.

Felicity's face fell and her dreamy stupor transformed.

"It's.. it's okay. Shall we eat?" she said with a matter of fact tone.

She sighed. They could cut the awkwardness between them with a knife.

They ate silently, occasionally stealing glances at one another. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he barely touched his burger. Felicity catalogued all the changes she noted in her friend and _vice versa._

" I ..." both of them chimed at the same time.

Felicity laughed out loud at their synchronicity and a small smile etched across his face.

She motioned for him to continue talking.

"I apologize for not recognizing you at the office." Oliver said , his tone slow and remorseful. He continued by motioning towards her hair.

"Blonde hair suits you...you look...you look so like Mrs Smoak with it" his eyes widening.

Felicity choked out loud at the mention of her mother's name.The last thing she needed was to be compared to her mother. _God help her_.

Oliver whose mood was fairly good throughout the lunch, changed drastically when there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He instantly dropped his food and looked around. His eyes grew dark and his breath became shallow. His shoulders tensed as he adjusted his posture. His back now was stiff, and Felicity noticed that his well _chiseled_ jaw clenched tightly.

He quickly looked around and realised that one of the waitresses dropped a pile of dishes. He visibly relaxed however, his mood was ruined. Looking back at Felicity, he exhaled loudly and excused himself.

" Come over for dinner tomorrow Felicity. I'm sorry I have to go" .

Felicity sat and stared at the empty space facing her.

" _What just happened? "_ Felicity asked herself.

The day went longer than she thought it would. Meeting Oliver, having lunch with him then he running out on her ; exhausted her.She dropped her killer heels by the door and called out for King. Felicity was surprised her fur buddy hadn't mauled her at the door as he normally did.

Calling out for him, she ventured into her bedroom. She found King staring at the window and whimpering.

"What you looking at King? " Felicity petted his head, noticing how frazzled he was. King only whimpered louder, looking towards her bedroom window.

 **Intermission**

The shrill of her handphone ringing broke her out of her nap. It was her off day afterall, she _was entitled_ for an impromptu nap during the day wasn't she?

Sighing, she picked up the call from a unknown number.

"Flis.. it's me Tommy.I don't want you to panic" his voice echoed through the phone.

"Thomas Merlyn you can't call me out of the blue, telling me not to panic and expect me not to PANIC! Is everything okay? Are you okay?" she rambled on as she jumped out of bed.

"Flis breathe... I'm okay ..well sort of anyways.Uh, Oliver and I got kidnapped.Wait! Before you go of on a panic rant..we're alright. We're at the Queen Mansion.Flis you there?" Tommy asked.

Panic rose in Tommy as he wondered if she was hurt.Well, she had a tendency of fainting, who could blame him for worrying.

"Urm, yeah..yeah I'm here. I'm coming over now Tommy and don't bother stopping me." Felicity's voice sounded tense.

"Okay Flis."

 **One hour** **later,**

Driving into the Queen Mansion brought back bittersweet memories for her. Not too long ago, the three of them would spend summer nights camping outside in the garden. Mr Queen would build a humongous campfire outside and they would sit and roast smores under the glittering skies. As they got older, smores were replaced with unauthorized summer parties by the pool.

She smiled to herself remembering that one time where she was lounging by the pool reading a Jane Austen book.Tommy and Oliver decided to throw a huge party inviting almost every teen in Starling city. She remembers feeling mildly disgusted when Tommy filled the whole pool with beer and Oliver jumped off the roof into it, splashing her.

She never looked back to this place after the Gambit sank. Deep down she felt guilty for turning her back on this place, too little too late _now. Not like she could run back in time and change the way she did some things._

Letting out a deep sigh, she knocked on the door. The lovely Raisa directed her towards the sitting room where the 'boys' were.

Felicity let out a small chuckle when they were referred to as boys.Raisa practically raised Oliver and Tommy by association. Raisa mourned her son when Oliver's boat capsized. It was good to see the smile on Raisa's face again.

She all but ran towards the sitting room, mumbling to herself on how she was going to put both of them on the no fly list for giving her a heart attack.

She let out a long sigh she didn't know she was holding, the moment she saw the both of them sitting on the couch.

Tommy stood up the moment he saw his favourite blonde approching him.He could clearly see the worry on her face.She looked disheveled, with her ponytail lopsided and her sweatshirt wrinkled. _Oh boy, was he in trouble._

He gulped and threw on his famous Merlyn charm as he saw the look Felicity had on her face.

"Tommy!" Felicity called out. She walked towards him and punched his shoulder as hard as she could before she rushed into his open arms.

Walking towards the sitting room she had practiced all the things she was going to say to them; only to change her mind when she saw both of them carrying bruises.

She left Tommy's embrace and looked to the left at Oliver. All she wanted was to fling herself to him and stay safely there. However, the both of them stood awkwardly staring at each other. No one making the first move.

His lips were torn and his cheeks started to show a bluish hue from the brusing.However, it was his eyes that raised red flags within her.He looked almost _too_ calm.If you looked at Tommy, you could clearly see that he was shaken up, but no one would have guessed Oliver was kidnapped a while ago by the sheer chill in his eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulder, pulling her away from her thoughts. The tingling sensation she felt on her shoulders radiated warmth throughout her body.She unsurely reached up to cup his bruished cheeks.

Oliver hesistated at first, his eyes wide with the shock of his personal space being evaded.Slowly, he leaned towards her hand and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth her physical touch gave him.

Somewhere around them, a loud noice broke them apart.They turn towards Tommy, but only to be met with his teasing smile.He nodded towards a stranger standing in the room, _a uniformed officer._

"Why is it everytime you two end up together the police is called?" the officer called out, pointing towards Oliver and Tommy.

Oliver looked at Tommy, his wheels turning in his head.Tommy on the other hand, sprouted a playful smile.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." Tommy walked over and greeted her with a brief hug.He led the blonde over towards his other friends.

"Oliver, you remember Sara don't you? " Tommy explained.

Olivers eyes turned wide, taking in the form of the police officer in front of him.Felicity eyed the gorgeous blonde curiously.She hadn't met her before as far as she could remember.

"Sara is Laurel's sister, Flis.She's a Lieutenant at SCPD." Tommy explained. Oliver shook Sara's hand while Felicity gave her a quaint smile.

Taking a seat.Sara began asking questions about the kidnapping.Felicity held Tommy's hand as he began to recollect what happened. She was taken aback when she found out that they were in the Glades visiting Laurel at the CNRI.

 _" Of course he would rush to see perfect Laurel,"_ Felcity grumbled inwardly. Her internal rant was broken when she heard Oliver mentioning about a masked man with bow and arrows that saved them. This 'Hood' guy, took down the kidnappers and brought them to safety. He didn't get a close look at the masked man.

Sara creased her eyebrows at the mention of this masked crusader, noting that she would be informing her dad, the police chief about this.

As she made her way out of the sitting room, Oliver guided her out with his hand around the crook of her back.

Felicity's eyebrow srunched together as she looked at the two of them.

"The _Lances_ always have a pull on him" she thought to herself.

She hadn't noticed that she had said that out loud.Tommy stood staring at his best friend, smiling.

 **AN: I hope you liked that chapter! I have a few questions that I would like to get your views on. I see this story going a few ways and was hoping to get your opinions. I'm still undecided...help!**

 **1) Shall I jump a couple of seasons in the future or stay in Season 1?**

 **2) Who would you like Tommy to end up with? Caitlin or someone else?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Felicity ( _23 years old_ )**

It was auditing season here at Queen Consolidated and that meant Felicity was swamped with paperwork that started to mount on her desks. _Yup_ desks.

It was total pandamonium throught the IT department as analyst were rushing to finish reports, whilst Felicity had the daunting task of reviewing and authorizing every report. She made sure to check through each and every report before signing, to make sure everything done in her department was transparent and wanted to keep her department running ship shape. Afterall being a woman in STEM was already a feat, she wanted to make sure she represented QC the best she could.

Felicity was sitting crossed legged on her chair and had her back facing the door. She was chatting animatedly on the phone when she heard a loud knock. Without turning, she asked the visitor to have a seat, she then quickly tried to wrap up her phone conversation.

"Mr Palmer , I hope the additional coding and UI (User Interface) redesign that we sent over would be satisfactory for you.I'm really excited to be working on the wearable watch with Palmer Tech. I have a visitor so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short. Please feel free to contact me if you have any ideas on how we could further improve the design." Felicity said.

Letting out a small giggle, Felicity added " Well, that is really sweet of you Ray... sure. I would love to catch up with you over dinner when you're down in Starling City . Take care. ". Letting out a giggle she adjusted her glasses when she suddenly remembered that she had a visitor.

Swirling her chair around, she let out a high pitched squeak when the visitor was no other than Oliver!

"Oliver Jonas Queen! What are you doing here? Is there a secret bet going on to see who can give me a heart attack first? Why didn't you say something?Let me tell you something mister, I'm not letting you, Tommy or Thea win over my dead body! " Felicity rambled as she places her left hand on her chest. Taking short breathes, she tried to regain her composure.

Closing her eyes and counting till 3, she recalibrated failed to see the corners of Olivers mouth lifting into a small eyes were directed where her hand was on her chest.

"What brings you here Oliver?" she asked leaning forward.

"Well, I need your help with something." he said as he reached to retrieve his messenger bag on the pulled out a dusty laptop which looked like it was full of bullet holes.

 ** _Felicity (21 years old)_**

 _Tommy had made it through multiple surgeries and was en route to a full recovery. However, his uncontrollable abuse of drugs and alcohol had already started to affect his organs. Doctors had advised him to enter rehab and work on his sobriety._

 _Felicity was not sad, she was downright angry with him. His spiral downwards had not only caused his health but it had driven Caitlin away._

 _When Felicity heard the news of Tommy's accident, she had forgotten about Caitlin. It was when she reached the hospital that it hit her:_

 _'unidentified female in the passenger seat...dead'._

 _It had freaked her out that Caitlin might have been hurt and she felt guilty for not noticing her absence . She searched for her but to no avail. To her surprise, the unidentified female wasn't Caitlin._

 _She tried calling her multiple times and even stopping by the apartment; but Caitlin simply disappeared. As a means to an end, Felicity illegally traced Caitlin's phone and found her at Central City._

 _She found Caitlin heartbroken and closed off, working continuous shifts at Central City Hospital without rest. She just wasn't the same person that Felicity had befriended all those years ago at camp. She was cold, her warm features that etched across her face now replaced with a cold inexpressible facade. Felicity knew she was hiding something, but no matter how many times she pushed or how many times she begged for her to return, Caitlin refused._

 _All she said was that Tommy and her were over a long time ago, and her heart could not take being around him as he hell set to destroy himself._

 ** _Felicity (23 years old)_**

Felicity leaned closer and squinted at the bullet ridden laptop on top of her table. She scrunched her face as she turned up to look at Oliver who was sporting a cute innocent look...one she knew too well. _He was up to something._

 **Intermission**

Felicity sipped on her glass of wine as she waited for her dinner to arrive. Scratching King behind his ears, she took the time to reflect on her busy week. Oliver and the mysterious laptop kept popping back in her head. Red flags, red flags everywhere.

"What are you up to Oliver? " Felicity pondered.

The door bell ringing had King leaping of the couch and leaping towards the door. She opened the door to find Tommy juggling 4 bags of takeout by himself.

" Take out Tuesdays?" Tommy said smiling.

Munching away on her fish tacos she smiled at Tommy who sprawled across her couch. King who loved to cuddle with him was snuggled comfortably at his feet.

"So, Oliver came to the office today" Felicity said picking up her shrimp salad.

Tommy perked up at the mention of Oliver's sat up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows at her playfully.

Ignoring her friend, she continued as she picked out the shrimp. " He brought this dusty laptop and needed my help recovering data from it. It had bullet holes in it Tommy. _Bullet holes "_ her eyes widened at the mention of the holes.

"He even had a lame excuse; apparently his coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood"

Shaking her head as she let out a nervous laugh she continued talking.

" Well I would have believed the man if I was a bumbling blonde who was head over heels for that Oliver Queen charm, but who was he kidding? His coffee shop in a bad neighborhood?Have you ever seen Oliver buying his own coffee?Haah he wouldn't know how to even if it bit him in that well toned delicious tushy of his!" Felicity exclaimed as she sat her salad on the coffee table; loudly.

Felicity's eyes grew wide when she finally caught on to what she had implied. Shutting her eyes, she tried but failed to rectify her implied innuendo.

"I..I mean not that I've noticed his tushy or anything. It was a purely scientific observation. Everybody makes that right? Oliver does have one of those behinds that are so symmetrical, almost makes one want to.." her voice trailed.

"Felicity! I don't want to know what you want to do to Oliver's behind ! " Tommy roared as he dramatically closed his ears. The smile etched on his face ran for miles.

Felicity threw a pillow on his face.

Tommy swiftly dodged the pillow and bit back a laugh. He looked hard at his best friend who was starting to turn beet red.

He knew Oliver had changed massively over the years, but Felicity was right, it was indeed a terrible excuse.

"What did you say?" Tommy asked, leaning forward.

Felicity scrunched her forehead as she replied " I told him I'd save the data I recover from the hard drive and reach out to him ".

She barely registered Tommy's reply as she fell deep into her own thoughts. She knew Oliver was up to something and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Tommy usually stayed over after dinner and they'd catch up on random movies or rerun of Friends. It was a tradition they'd carry on even though the group was drastically smaller now.

Cuddled against each other on the couch, Felicity yawned as she snuggled deeper into Tommy's arm.

Shots being fired in the far distance and alarm of cars ringing prompts Tommy to talk about something that has been plaguing his mind.

"Flis, it's not safe to stay don't you move back in with me?" he said as he gently swiped his finger up and down her arm.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Felicity looked up at him.

"You know why Tommy! I'm quite tired of being grilled by your 'flavour of the week' girlfriend on why I'm having breakfast in my pyjamas at her boyfriend's house." she snuggled closer to him.

Letting out a chuckle, she continued.

"Remember that crazy girlfriend of yours...what was her name again? Carrie?" .

Tommy groaned at the mention of that name.

"Oh yea! Carrie Cutter! Man was she nuts! I swear I still have the scar from when you broke up with her and she blamed me and threw your over priced Vodka bottle on my shoulder." Felicity continued poking fun of him, subconsciously rubbing the small scar on her right shoulder.

"Seriously, the only girlfriend of yours who treated me like a decent human and wasn't threatened by us was Cai..." Felicity chastised herself from finishing that sentence.

She stood up from Tommy's embrace and suddenly decided that she was thirsty and headed for the kitchen.

Tommy sat rigidly on the couch, his face burried in his palms. Wiping his face, he slowly walked over to her.

"You can say her name you know. She's not Voldemort" Tommy snickered.

Felicity gasped at Tommy's Harry Potter reference. Those movie marathons actually paid off. Leaning onto his shoulder, she meekly said " I miss her Tommy.I miss all of us together. I wish things were different, and she was still here. You shouldn't have let her go".

Her fingers were quivering, her tears were threatening to come out, however she braced herself. She had to do this now, it was a chat that was a long time coming.

Needless to say after all the use of Felicity's angry voice, crying and a few plates thrown on the wall , that Tommy wasn't staying over that night. She walked him to the door before embracing her best friend in a hug.

Tommy left like a man on a mission, not before whispering thank you. He promise to make it right.

 ** _Intermission_**

Running on adrenaline from the chat she had with Tommy, Felicity stayed up all night working on the encryption on the laptop Oliver gave her. She had managed to extract the data from its hard drive and copied it onto another.

Cracking her knuckles, she got up and walked towards the window. It wasn't surprising that she was just in time to watch the sunrise.

Opting to work from home today, she texted Oliver.

 _Oliver,_

 _Got the data from "your" laptop for you. Come over when your free?_

 _Ps: Please bring coffee from your dangerous coffee shop_

 _-FS-_

 _PPs: It's Felicity by the case you didn't know what FS was, or you had another FS decrypting your laptop. I'm rambling aren't I? Bye !_

She burried her face in frustration as she scolded herself out loud for being so socially awkward around him. She rushed to have a shower and started picking up empty wine bottles and her laundry of her chairs. As she straightened out her apartment, she heard a knock on her door.

Trusty King leapt off his bed and ran towards the door. She managed to reel him in as she opened the door.

Felicity's sucked in her breath as she soaked up the man standing at her front door. He wore a navy blue Henley that did wonders in bringing out the blueness of his eyes. She smiled as he held up his part of the bargain; freshly brewed coffee.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

They stood at the door way engrossed in each other. Felicity was too busy ogling at the way his arm filled the shirt so well , to notice how Oliver's eyes grew wide at her standing there with her damp blonde hair that started to show its untamable curls.

Only when King pushed his way out and had started growling at Oliver that Felicity broke away from her delicious fantasy that she began playing out in her head.

"King! Stop! He's usual so welcoming.I'm so sorry Oliver" she told him as she struggled holding onto King's collar.

One would expect someone to be a least bit nervous when faced with a huge angry dog, but Oliver just stood his ground, his eyes unflinching.

"May I? " he pointed towards King.

Felicity gulped in horror, but nodded her head.

Oliver stepped forward, his back straight but his demeanor calm as ever. He pointed his index finger outwards and calmly told King to sit.

The golden retriever refused only to lunge further away from Felicity. She let out a small shriek when King sunk his teeth into her arm in protest.

Oliver's eyes grew darker when he saw red oozing from her. He clenched his fists, before speaking up.

" Sit" Oliver said in an icy manner.

Oliver's icy cool tone made Felicity whimper slightly. His eyes were dark and his jaws potruding, giving away this tense look that she's never seen on him all these years. That look could even make the Dalek's sit.

King whimpered before lying down. His face was grumpy from being chastised. He let out a whine and looked at Felicity with his puppy dog eyes. Felicity swore that her loyal dog knew how those bright blue eyes had a way with her. She was always sucker for blue eyes.

She led Oliver into her apartment. He stepped in and passed her the coffee as he was looked around her apartment. It wasn't anything like her previous apartment was, the walls were bare, solid colors that matched the wood furniture's. Only sign that she lived here was the pictures of Tommy and her on the wall, the bright blue doggy bed by the couch and the magazines strewn on the coffee table.

Felicity had walked over to her work space and had taken a sip of her coffee. Letting out a small moan in appreciation she turned to thank him. She let out a small giggle when she noticed that Oliver hadn't moved from the spot near the door.

"Oliver" she said softly , motioning for him to come over to the neatly arranged work space of hers.

Nodding his head, he turned towards the dog and signaled for him to come over. King leapt up from the door and jogged over. The change in dynamics between the two of them, left Felicity with a headache.

Oliver knelt to the ground and started petting King playfully. He even placed a small kiss on his forehead!

Felicity stood there shocked at the 360 degree changeover that had just taken place. She was dumbstruck when King decided to roll over at Oliver's instructions.

" _Lil traitor_. You don't even roll over for me" she thought to herself.

She soaked in the scene playing in front of her, to save in her memory bank. She had imagined during many lonely nights, how King would behave with him . Would they have gone on runs together or would Oliver have spoilt her dog rotten? She bit her bottom lip as she watched Oliver giving King belly rubs. She would do anything to wake up to this every day.

"Wait what?" she caught herself her head out of impossible thoughts she sat on her chair and turned on business mode.

'Oliver' she said as she turned on the multiple screen monitors. She swiveled around to point at something on the monitor.

"It looks like blueprints. do you know what of?" Oliver leaned over her shoulder to have a closer look at the screen. Felicity didn't dare to move an inch. She caught a whiff of his cologne: the same Oliver, woodsy, sandalwood smell. Somethings never change.

"Looks like the Exchange building" she replied.

"Never heard of it" Oliver responded shaking his head.

"It's where the Unidac auction is set to take place" she said looking up to his face.

Oliver looked into her eyes, but Felicity registered his confused look.

She swivels away from the computer to put some space between them. Then, she puts her hands on her hips and pouted. I thought you said that this was your laptop?

Oliver gave her a sheepish smile, running his hands through his beard.

Dragging her eyes away from his well toned face, she said sternly "Look Oliver, I don't want to get into any more trouble with this whole Shakespearean drama thing".

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver said. She swore the butterflies in her stomach were dancing to punk rock at the way he said her name. The way he dragged every syllable of her name made a shiver run down her back.

"What are you talking about?"Oliver continued shrugging his shoulder.

"With Mr Steele marrying your mother, you know that whole Hamlet, Gertrude thing. I don't want to get into any more family drama. Your mother already hates me" she said meekly as she looked at him under her glasses.

Oliver shakes his head. " You know I slept through every Shakespeare's class in school right?I only read Odyssey because you bought it for me".

She lets out a small laugh as she reminisces.

"Mr Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries and you've got the company laptop of one of the guys he's competing against. What's going on Oliver?" she narrowed her gaze at him.

"It's Floyd Lawton's"he nodded confidently .

"No! It's Warren Patel's! " her hands flew up as she huffed in frustration.

"Wait who's Floyd Lawton?" she added.

"He's an employee of Mr Patel apparently" Oliver said in a matter of fact tone.

Running his hand over his hair, he stood up.

"I've got to go. Thanks for the info" he said.

Felicity huffed in wasn't answering any of her questions and had left her with more burning enquiries.

"Oliver, don't go!" Felicity said, her voice quivering slightly.

Oliver who had his back turned to her, stopped in his tracks. His back became stiff.

Her eyes widen when she heard what had came out of her mouth. Darn all these years she still hadn't learnt the skill of translating what her mind thought into coherant words that normal people understood.

Sputtering, she tried to explain.

" I meant, don't leave _yet_. You haven't taken _your_ laptop with you! Afterall it's yours isn't it? " she said smirking.

Oliver let out a small laugh as his head bobbed up and down. Watching his lips curl up, Felicity with a swore her heart stopped beating for a minute ; his eyes wrinkled slightly, that's how she was _actually_ smiling.A real smile. She would do anything to get him to really smile .

Oliver cleared his throat to get her attention Felicity's face redden as she realised that he had caught her staring at him...at his lips in particular.

"Dammit Felicity, stop thinking about he kept his lips so soft all these years in the island. He's looking at you like you're crazy." Felicity scolded herself.

"Coconut water apparently is a good lipbalm." Oliver chuckled.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

Oliver _Queen will be the death of her._

 **An: So..this is awkward. It's been months since i uploaded. Thank you for still believing in me and this story. Life's been hard recently and that led to my severe writer's block. I'm pushing through! 3 more chapters left guys . Will try to update within these two weeks! xoxo.**


	20. Chapter XX

**An: The big 20! I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate all the love and support you guys give ! xoxo**

 **Felicity ( _23 years old)_**

Felicity was only slightly annoyed by Oliver who had disappeared for days after the whole laptop incident. She shrugged that off as typically Ollie and dove head first back into work. She knew she had an unhealthy obsession with working on her programming, but hey if it manages to shut her mind out of dwelling on subjects she much rather not talk about , she would gladly do it.

She was preparing her prompts for a meeting with Walter, when she received a Google alert on her phone. Her eyes widened when she read the headlines.

 _Starling City's own Warren Patel brutally murdered._

 _Mr. Warren Patel, a Starling City homegrown entrepreneur who has been responsible for developing many great ventures in our city has been found murdered last night at his apartment. He was found dead by his maid._

 _According to sources at the scene, Mr Patel was found with an arrow through his heart. Lieutenant Quentin Lance of the SCPD has refused to deny or acknowledge allegations that this murder is connected to the string of crimes happening throughout Starling City that has been linked to the mysterious Hood whose M.O is a similar green arrow._

Felicity's spider senses were in hyperdrive after she read this news. It couldn't be a coincidence that Oliver had been snooping around Warren Patel's laptop and the next day he was found murdered by the Hood. She dwelled deeper into news about the Hood and his previous murders. A chill ran down her back as she read through reports of Starling City elites being hunted and murdered in cold blood by the Hood. One thing that she was able to deduce, that had her heart beating erratically was the fact that the Hood showed up around the same time Oliver had returned. This wasn't good at all. She remembered the time Tommy and him were saved by the Hood as well.

Oh how Felicity prayed she was wrong. The evidence all pointed towards one conclusion. Oliver Queen was _working_ with the Hood.

 **Intermission**

What does one do with the knowledge that your childhood best friend was in liason with a wanted vigilante/murderer? Felicity mulled all her options and wrote it down;

1) Inform the police ( _really Flis? Send your best friend back to purgatory?_ )

2) Confront Oliver ( _Gain more evidence and corner a confession?_ )

3) Enlist Tommy's help in getting Oliver drunk enough to spill the beans?

4) Pretend you don't know anything. ( _Can you Flis? Can you ?_ )

She was convinced that all these options weren't the right one's. There was a mystery to solve, and she was going to uncover it. She worried for his safety and why he would ever align himself with a masked murderer. All she knew was she wasn't going to let him get hurt or leave again.

With a mixture of 1 part internet stalking the Hood and 1 part setting an alert on Oliver, she conjured up a whole operation to figure things out. She aptly named it Operation Save the Queen.

Felicity Smoak MIT class of 09 was on a mission.

A few hours later,

She sat in her quiet office; her staff had left hours ago and she was sure the office was empty other than Mr Jules the cleaner. She typed a string of code into her tablet, her heels clicking away to the steady rhythm of peppy show tunes in the back.

"I leave for a few years and Tommy's got you singing to show tunes" a deep voice breaks the silence in the room.

Felicity lets of a high squeak as she threw her red pen into the direction of the voice.

Oliver who was shielded by the darkness of the corridor walked into her office with her red pen in hand.

"Frack Oliver! I thought we had this conversation about knocking and bathrooms before," Felicity grumbled as she steadied to catch her breath. She tried to convince herself that her heavy paced heartbeat was because of the shock and not the presence of Oliver in her personal space.

She leaned forward and looked into his blue eyes. Over the years, his eyes seemed to have become brighter, specks of green were even reflected.

"What can I do for you Oliver?" she blatantly asked him.

Leaning closer towards her, he replied " Why do you always think I want something? Couldn't I just drop by to say hi?"he said with a small smile.

Shaking the tingles that spread through her like wildfire, she mentally shushed herself to get it under control.

Falling back on her chair, she crossed her arms. " Well, you only ever visit me when you need only want the things my magic fingers can do" she pouted slightly, shaking her fingers in front of her face .

It took her mere seconds after the words left her mouth to recognize her innuendo. Scrambling to fix it she said " By my magic fingers, I mean my fingers that work their magic to give you what you ..not what I meant again.3...2...1."

Oliver sat still watching her blurt out innuendo after innuendo. Smiling softly, he tilted his head and called out her name.

"Fe-li-ci-ty".

Like being cold water being poured onto hot embers, that instantly tranquilized Felicity's babbles down.

"Maybe I use your magic fingers as a reason to come see you." Oliver said meekly, his eyes avoiding hers.

"I've been back a while now and I haven't seen you coming over to the mansion at all." he quickly added, smirking at her.

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip, accentuating her fushia lipstick even further. She gazed up only to be met with his eyes staring at her.

Her eyes grew wider when he didn't lower his gaze. "Oh ohh... he's expecting an answer isn't he?" she accidentally blurted it out loud.

"Yes, I am Ms Smoak." Oliver added playfully.

" _Frack,_ I can't talk about this right now Oliver, not while I'm sober." her voice cracks. In that instant, Oliver is reminded of the brunette vulnerable girl he knew years ago, the same girl who would curl up inside when the topic of her father came up.

He knew something had gone down between his mother and her. It was obvious, the tension that rose everytime he spoke mentioned her name to Moira and vice versa.

Oliver wanted to press this matter further, but he knew better than to rile her when she was working.

"I actually do have a small favour to ask you." he said after clearing his throat.

Felicity sat there with a triumphant smile, knowing well that she'd be right. Crossing her arms in front of her yellow sweater, she replied " I knew it. What do you want Oliver? ".

Oliver brings out a syringe from his pocket. Felicity's eyes widen at the sight of the pointy needle that he conveniently hid in his pocket.

"My buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. He says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, " Oliver said to her.

As he handed the syringe to her, Felicity tried reading his expression. She was perplexed that she couldn't read what he was feeling any longer. It was like he was deliberately shielding her from his emotions and putting up a cold demeanor.

Staring at the blue coloured liquid, Felicity's bull crap meter rose to an alarming level. Surely he didn't expect her to fall for this did he?

Noticing the disbelief in her expression, Oliver continued " I am very particular about what it is I put in my body."

Biting her bottom lip, Felicity's eyes raked over Olivers forearm, as she subconsciously admitted " Oh I've noticed."

It took her a while, but the realisation that she said it out loud slowly crept onto her.

" I said not noticed, right?" she squeked, closing her eyes.

Oliver just smiled at his friend's in closer to her he said "I'm trying to find a secret recipe. Could you please do a spectro- something thingy of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it's made?".

Felicity frowned at the way he said spectro analysis. He knew the word , she knew he did from all those years of tutoring him. She hated it when he played himself down.

"If it's an energy drink, why is it in a syringe Oliver?" Felicity questioned him, starting to get tired of the lies.

"I ran out of sports bottles." he explained nonchalantly.

Felicity almost leaned forward to choke him. It was obvious that he was lying and it irked that his lies were so bad. It irked her even more that he was lying straight to her face.

'Okayyyyy' Felicity mouthed to herself.

Huffing in annoyance she stood up and walked across her table to stand near him.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, are you doing drugs? Is that what this is? Are you making drugs back in the Mansion? So help me, I'd make Quentin Lance kick that well toned behind of yours!" she yelled at him without taking a breather.

Oliver stood there rigid taking in the scolding he was getting. It had been a long time since he'd been at the receiving end of Felicity's lectures and he was more than happy to let her go on in her scary voice.

"Answer me Oliver! It's drugs isn't it?" stood with her hand on her hips.

Although she was a good foot shorter than he was, Felicity always managed to intimidate the boys with her loud voice.

Oliver just meekly shook his head , denying it.

"Well if it isn't drugs, you wouldn't mind if I took a sip would you?" Felicity said as she raised the syringe up to her mouth.

She raised her chin and opened her mouth , ready to press the syringe. Her eyes taunted Oliver as she stubbornly stood facing him.

Oliver growled in a low tenored voice. Before Felicity could blink, Oliver had enveloped her in his arms. His arms held her with sheer strength that she couldn't move.

"Oliver , let me go!" Felicity tried to pry herself away from his death grip, but to her avail his arms grew tighter around her forearms.

He tried to wrestle the needle away from her, but it was met equally with Felicity's need to be right. She was so stubborn at times it ticked him off.

Growling louder he pushed her towards the wall. They fought for power over one another,Oliver using his brute strength and she; her tenacity.

Her arms were pinned above her head as she held onto the syringe in her left hand. Her face was buried deep into Oliver's shoulder and his breath was warm on her neck.

"Oliver, you're hurting me" Felicity called out after a while of fighting for power. His arms around her wrist were starting to form a red bruise.

Oliver was too far gone in his quest to relive the syringe from her fingers that he wasn't paying attention to what she had said.

Felicity was feeling like a burrito at that moment; so many different feelings wrapped tightly into a small package, waiting to burst in one bite. Okay partially she was hungry as she had missed dinner, but she couldn't deny that Oliver's proximity had her feeling so many different things.

As her wrists began to become sore from the force exerted she began to wince in pain. Being right wasn't worth risking her fingers.

"QUEEN! Stop! You're hurting me" she cried out as she tried to push him away.

His animalistic rage stopped with Felicity's eyes grew wide and watery when he realised that he'd been hurting her. He immediately released his grip and stumbled behind.

"I'm... I'm sorry! " he said , staggering back towards her table. He knocked over the bauble head figure on her table and sent some files crashing onto the floor.

Oliver turned his back away from breathed in before heavily fisted his palm and his body began shaking.

Felicity who hadn't left the spot she was in, hadn't flinched when her favourite bobble head hit the floor, breaking into a million pieces. She had witnessed her dad throwing plates or computer parts across the room when he was angry a million times before; each time causing her to shrink into terror.

Oliver's display of aggression did not bring fear for her, instead it had shown her his vulnerability and his had shown emotion, something she had not seen these few months.

She carefully walked over to her friend, careful not to startle him as she slipped her hand into his palm. Her thumb rubbed circles soothingly on his skin. She lifted her head cautiously to look at the man before her.

He stood there with his head bowed down, his jawline protruding reflecting his tense state.

"Oliver." she called out to him. "Oliver look at me."

He stood still not making a move. She reached up with her right hand and traced her fingers along his jaw. She slowly cupped his face, lifting his jaw to face her.

Oliver leaned into the warmth of her fingers and slowly opened his eyes. The guilt of hurting her played over and over in his eyes. Oliver could barely could look at her, the guilt weighing him down. Felicity brought their interlocked palms to her face, letting her steady breaths calm him down.

It seemed like time stood still around them, both of them enveloped in their own bubble of comfort.

"Felicity"

"Oliver"

Both voices broke the silence simultaneously.

"Talk to me, let me in." Felicity inched closer to Oliver.

"No, no I can't Flis..." he said as he backed away slightly when she tried to close the gap between them.

"I'm scared that I'll hurt you.I'm a monster should stay away from me" Oliver's voice knotted up as he let her fingers started to turn around , making his retreat, when she grabbed on his wrist.

"Stop running away, you would never hurt me...my Oliver would never do anything to make me feel unsafe. Talk to me please, let me in." she spoke, her tears running freely across her cheeks.

Emotions and speaking about her feelings were uncomfortable , but if it helped Oliver open up, she would bare her soul for him.

"I'm not the Oliver you knew, the island...It changed me...I had no choice, to survive I had to do things. You would hate me if you knew the things I've done." he body began to tremble again as he remembers the atrocities he had faced at Lian Yu .

He caught a glimpse at Felicity's wrist that have now started to turn blue black. He held her wrists up to her eye view.

"I've hurt all the people I've ever loved.I can't do that to you too.I can't let you in if it means there's a fraction of a chance I could corrupt you." Oliver voiced out feeling defeated.

"Corrupt me? Oliver I'm not a child that needs protection! I've got skeletons of my own in the closet that I'm not proud of, but you don't see me closing off on everyone! I lost you 5 years ago...it took all of me and a lot of help from Tommy to put the pieces back together. Now that you're back, it still feels like I've lost my best friend" she voiced out her frustrations, her voice steadily rising.

She slumped to the floor, her emotions getting the best of her. She covered her face and braced for the flood gates to open.

Oliver strode over to her side within an instant, hesitating for a brief moment, he placed his insecurities at the back burner and reached out to hug her. He swept the blonde locks off her face and cradled her .

Sniffling away, she looked up at the man she had been craving for years. At this moment, all her secret fantasies were within her fingers grasps.

She peppered his cheeks with small kisses. Letting him know how much she had missed him throughout these years. Her lips ghosted over his stubble before she softly pressed her lips to his forehead.

Oliver closed his eyes, his demons were silent for once. Felicity Smoak was a ray of sunshine, and he was a black hole that sucked everything into an abyss. However, lately, Oliver had started gravitating towards her, her effervescent positivity leaking into him. She was lighting him up inside out.

He stared into her eyes, cataloging every change in her. He took in the scent of her perfume, the citrus scent proving to be more intoxicating than any drink he has ever had. He held her closer to his chest, unafraid of her hearing his rapid heartbeat.

Felicity nuzzled closer into his chest when he held her closer. She let out a small moan of contentment as she felt his hand securely placed on her waist. The heat radiating from his warm body reminded her that he was here in this moment: with her. It wasn't a childish dream of hers when she was 16 nor was it a broken hearted plea of a woman who would run across the multiverse just to spend an extra moment with him.

She swore her heart skipped a beat when his fingers grazed her industrial piercing on her ear. Like the arrow head on her ear, his touch sent tremors across her body her body.

Suddenly, Oliver grew rigid under her arms. He dropped his arms back to his body and scrambled to place her on the floor.

She dropped to the floor feeling so confused and mildly annoyed. She didn't understand what prompted his reaction. As she tried to stand up (wrong day to wear her stilettos) she grumbled to herself. She looked up to only be met with Oliver's deer caught in headlights glance. He looked guilty and had the audacity to not meet her in the eyes.

It made her feel guilty, like she overstepped a line between them. It even made her feel cheap in a way, for flinging herself at him, when clearly he didn't reciprocate.

They stood there in her office, air filled with dense awkwardness. Oliver started to say something when the ring of his handphone stopped him. Felicity sneaked a peek at his phone, only to see a picture of Laurel lighting up his screen.

It was a light bulb moment for her. As Oliver stood there speaking to Laurel, Felicity realised that she would never ever be an option in Oliver's life. In every lifetime, he would always choose Laurel. It was foolish of her to dream of a time he would even look at her the same way as he does with Laurel.

"Fe-Li-Ci-Ty" Oliver's voice breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Y..yes" she struggled to say, as she tried to control her tears.

"I ..I have to go. Laurel needs me. Will you be okay? " his eyes darting around the empty office.

"Just leave Oliver. "she said, turning her back on him to move towards her desk.

She rested her head on the table and let the tears flow free when she heard the door click behind him.

After a good hour of crying, she packed her bags to head home. She had a date with a tub of mint chocolate ice cream and King. The syringe on the floor caught her attention. Even if her relationship with Oliver was non existent, she was still curious about it's contents.

"Things can't get any worse can they Felicity?" she told herself as she locked up.

Fate had a funny way of playing out. Felicity had jinxed herself that night as she woke up the next day to an alert on her phone.

 _Queen is off the market!_

" Starling City Royalty Oliver Queen is engaged to long time girlfriend Laurel Lance ".

 _Frack._

 ** _A.N: So you didn't think i would forget about the engagement did you? With two (or 3 chapters ) left, will these two stop beating around the bush and acknowledge their feelings? Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Let me know :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Felicity (23 years old)**_

When the news broke out that posted Oliver had gotten engaged to Laurel, it felt like Felicity had a bullet to her gut. It shocked her that he could jump from leaning on her shoulder last night straight into Laurel's bed on the same day: much less proposing to her on the same night.

Felicity felt unadulterated jealousy and hurt running through her. Oliver's thought process perplexed her, was she the only one who thought that they had a moment the night before? Was it in her head that she finally saw him opening his emotions and insecurities since the Gambit accident? Had she been fabricating all those longing looks and lingering touches he innocently placed on her arms?

Groaning, she pulled herself out of her bed. Almost tripping over the plethora of wine and beer bottles scattered around her bed she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her blond hair was frizzy and and clumps of what looked like potato crisps hung loosely from tear tracks ran down her face and she had weird stains on her clothes from last night.

She walked slowly into her kitchen, it was still dark outside, birds chirping happily: ignorant of her own sorry state. She didn't bother to open the curtains, choosing instead to maneuver her way to the fridge. Kicking away an empty bottle on the floor she reached into the fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine.

She was walking over to her kitchen counter when she kicked the dog bowl. Suddenly, she remembered that it was too quiet. Surely King would have jumped on her by now, or demanded she took him out for his early morning walk. Between her pounding head and her shaking body, she heard no noise from him.

"King" she called out took a sip from the mouth of her wine bottle and moved towards the darkened living room.

"King! " she called out, raising her voice.

She heard a familiar sound as she turned around, a black shadow loomed in front of her and touched her , Felicity screeched and swung the bottle trying to hit the had to admit that she was klutz on a regular day, but being severely hungover (or still drunk?) had only made things worse. Instead of hitting the person trying to attack her, she stumbled backwards towards the wall and fell over her feet. Landing with a heavy 'thud', the wine bottle that she haphazardly swung broke into tiny fragments all over her.

"Crap Flis!" the man perched over her.

When her rapidly beating heart finally stilled, and the haze from the fall finally lifted, Felicity found herself staring at Tommy. She felt a tiny tinge of guilt washing over her; as she had for a minute wished it was another man tending to her wounds right this _moment. Oliver._

Tommy moved quickly to remove her from the pieces of glass and wine splattered all over the both of them. He swiftly laced his arms under her shoulder and pulled her up.

"Phommy how comph you're soooo stronghhh" she slurred, trying to stand on her own.

A smile ghosted Tommy's lips just for a second before steadying her. " Hey! There's more to Tommy Merlyn than his good looks and effervescent charm."

Laughing at his own joke he added " I've been lifting weights".

Shaking his head, he caught his blacked out best friend.

 **A few hours later,**

Like a haze being lifted, Felicity woke up feeling dazed but vaguely remember fragments of someone in her living room and being attacked.

Shooting out of bed in attack mode she tried leaping out of her bed in fight mode, before she had the time to notice that she was in bed. The sharp pull of wires hooked onto her hand snapped her back into her headboard. Her hand was neatly wrapped in a bandage and the back of her hand was hooked onto an IV.

Feeling confused, she leaned her head on the headboard. All those heavy feelings were rushing back to her.

Hearing a short knock on the door, she lifted her head up to look at Tommy carrying a tray clad in a black hoodie and her baggy sweatpants.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens! he called tone was cheery, but Felicity knew him _was angry._

He sat the tray of fresh fruit and water on her lap as he took a seat next to her. She looked displeased with her breakfast, especially when she noticed the absence of coffee.

"I'm not really hungry" she told him, pouting slightly.

"Too bad. Eat it." he said in fragments. His gaze uncharacteristically hard.

She shook her head in defiance and placed the food tray by her bed. With the start of a headache, she began to become irritated.

"You can't force me to. Get out! I'm not hungry!" she threw a pillow across the room.

"You're being a brat Flis! You're not five, stop behaving like one! " a riled up Tommy fired back. He stood up forcefully and walked over to the other side of her bed.

"Please leave Tommy, I.. just want to be left alone." she said, her voice quivering slightly.

Felicity fought hard to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't need anyone's help, she never did. Everyone she's ever loved leaves after all.

She hid her tears by sinking down into the covers, her blonde hair covering her face. She felt a dip on her bed when warm hands pulled her blonde locks away from her face. Tommy's surprisingly calloused fingers silently wiped the tears that were running.

Felicity leaned over and wrapped her free arm around his rested waist and her face on his chest, inhaling the scent of his (her?) sweatshirt.

Slightly chuckling, she looked up at Tommy and said "Did you use my soap? You smell like pumpkin spice ".

"Well it isn't my fault that I had to take a shower here when _someone_ spilt wine and glass all over me." "You could have gotten hurt Flissy, " he softly cooed , petting her back softly.

She leaned into his touch, like a sloth he tried to wrap his arm protectively around his sister, just like how she had the same idea. The pair of them ended up pulling her IV to the ground.

With that loud crash, Tommy jolted up to try to fix it , he said "She's going to kill us".

 _ **A couple of hours later,**_

After having a shower, she had tried to help her friends clean up the mess of a house only to be sent away in a huff with strict instructions to drink her hot chocolate and stay away from her electronics.

Like a kid anxious before the Parent Teacher meeting, she fidgeted around the couch. In the distance, she heard Tommy and his friend laughing. It was nice to see someone happy despite all the gloom going around.

She spotted an old radio clock on her coffee table and decided to have a look inside of it.

"There's a sight I haven't seen in a long time." a tawny haired woman said as she sat on the couch behind her. Felicity instantly laid behind and rested her back on the woman's legs.

That's how Tommy found them, Felicity with a wide smile on her face whilst Caitlin braiding her hair.

He stood by the hallway, glued to the scene which he had dreamt countless of times, too scared to break the bubble that the two most important women in his life were in.

"You can come and sit next to us you know, we won't bite" Caitlin's voice floated across room, as her fingers nimbly weaving in and out of Felicity's blond locks.

 _ **Intermission**_

Monday came too soon for Felicity. Two days of being cooped up at her apartment with Mr and Mrs adorable had managed to distract her from her woes. Although the sting was still real and cut through her whenever she least expected it, Felicity was now a partially functioning organism, so much better than the distasteful state she was on Saturday.

Caitlin and Tommy getting back together has been something she had been wanting for years now The smile both her best friends spotted, managed to overshadow the deep sinking feeling she had in her heart.

Sitting in her office in QC, Felicity recalled a particularly cringy conversation with Tommy about her feelings for Oliver.

She had longggggg honest chat about her drunken state, and finally addressing feelings she's been denying for a long time. Although to her surprise, those feelings weren't a surprise to her best friends who had seen it blooming for years.

 _"Flis,_ remember the time in camp Hopeknot when you proclaimed to be Felicity Queen? Yeah, that's when I knew I had to keep an eye in you two! "

" Arghhh! Don't remind me of that! I still get nightmares sometimes about that" Felicity groaned.

Tommy reached over and held her hand.

"Listen, while you were babbling away trying to get that foot out of your mouth, you should have seen his face. The moment you said Felicity _Queen,_ it was like a light bulb went off in his thick head. His eyes bugged out and he just stood there looking at you with this goofy smile." Tommy added smiling at her.

"Please Tommy, that's a silly moment. We were so young then." she said, quickly dismissing him.

"No Flis, stop sweeping your feelings under the rug. I've watched you two numbskulls dance around each other for YEARS now.I honestly thought you two would have figured it all out by now."

"I should be happy that my best friend is getting married, but i can't.I secretly still wish it was my two best friends committing to each other, not someone else." Tommy said, frustratedly combing through his hair.

As much as Tommy tried to convince her, Felicity had decided that she had to move on. She was done being the one who put her feelings out on the line for him. Either Oliver Queen pulled his head out of his ass and address this unspoken for bond they have, or she would forever hold her peace.

 **Later during that day,**

Worn out from a long day of meetings with the board of directors, Felicity headed to the carpark. The staccato sounds her black Jimmy Choo made against the concrete floor were the only noise in the dark night.

Shuddering by a sudden whoosh of wind, her hands shook as she balanced her laptop bag on her shoulders, her empty coffee cup and opening the car door.

Throwing her things onto the passenger seat, Felicity took in a large breath as she leaned against the steering wheel.

Letting out a long sigh, she straightened up her back and turned behind before putting her gear into reverse. As she turned her head, her eyes met with a black figure in her car!

Her eyes widened as she let out an involuntary squeak.

" I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity" the man in the hooded whispered. His deep voice trembled as he clutched his middle.

"Just...just because you work with ...Oliver doesn't mean I can trust you." she said as she took him in.

She immediately knew the man was injured. Even underneath the hood and the heavy eye make up, Felicity couldn't help but stare into the vigilante's ocean blue eyes. She was swept into the intensity of his gaze, how his threatening appearance was only softened by the way his eyes glazed over hers, immediately making her feel secure.

How was it this vigilante who ACTUALLY kills people make her feel so calm ? Felicity thought to herself.

The man in the hooded waited patiently for Felicity to come out of what looked like a serious inner monologue. Only when he let out a small moan in pain that Felicity remembered the direness of the situation.

The Hooded vigilante who Kills people Is in her car! Was she his next target? she thought.

"No, Fe-li-ci-ty. You're not. I need your can trust me" his voice echoed in the car.

Even though the way he said her name, gave her butterflies, she raised her chin up and bravely asked for a reason to trust an unnamed man playing dress up.

"Because you know my name." he said as he lowered his hood.

Felicity let out a cry as she saw the man underneath the hood. She unwittingly held her breath and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

 _Oliver Queen was the HOOD._

"Oliver...wow, so much about this just became clear."she said, as a stray tear left her eyes.

Oliver only grunted in response.

"You're bleeding! We ...we need to get you to a hospital!" she said as she turned to move her car out of the carpark.

"No..go to the steel factory in the Glades " he hadn't gone unnoticed by Felicity that he was having a hard time speaking, much less breathing.

"Oliver! You don't need a steel worker, you need a freaKing DOCTOR! You're bleeding out on my backseat! " her voice raised to an unholy pitch.

"Flis, you need to trust me. Promise me you'll take me to my father's steel factory no matter what." he said, reaching for her shoulders.

He was slowly drifting away in her breath had become shallower as his eyes closed.

Felicity bit her lips in an effort to dull out any logical behavior that her mind was telling her to do.

Removing her glasses to wipe her stinging eyes.

"Promise" her voice quivered.

 **AN: Okie. You guys deserve better. I'm Sorry it's taken me months to an amazing two week holiday, i came back only to have my heart broken. I needed some time to myself to get my mind and heart realigned before I could finish this fic. Btw guys, the next chapter is the penultimate. Hope you're ready for a wild ride!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Felicity** ( ** _23 years old)_**

Oliver sat upright on the cold medical cart. His torso was tightly wrapped with bandages. Gritting his teeth, he hunched his back favoring to lean on his left side. His eyes were drooping from sheer exhaustion, but he stubbornly fought through the tiredness and was struggling to stand up.

He somehow managed to lift himself off the medical table and haphazardly tried to take a step forwards.

"You better have not gotten out of the table Oliver" her coarse voice drifted across the poorly lit room.

Oliver turned his body to face the corner of the room, where naturally Felicity would end up in ; where the computers were. Her back was turned away from him, her form stiff and straight as her eyes were glued tightly to the screen.

Her fingers nimbly typed a mile per minute, yet her posture clearly indicated that she was aware of Oliver looming over her shoulder.

"Fe-li-ci-ty..." his vibrato voice came out almost as a whisper.

"Don't Felicity me Oliver. You don't get to do that today." she said, her voice as chilly as her demeanor was.

"I can ex..explain." he said shortly as he gritted his teeth. His left hand held his bandaged torso while his right hand reached to touch her shoulder.

Felicity wishes scientists would research on the effect Oliver has on her. It was her super power really, to feel Oliver in any room even before she saw him. God forbid when he was near her, her "spidey senses" (would Robin Hood senses be more apt? ) would leave her tingling all over, from her toe to her badly managed hair roots.

It only took one touch from Oliver to send her senses into overdrive. The touch on her shoulder sent a spark that traveled to her whole body, melting the icy stature that she was desperately hanging onto.

It was really unfair how he could unravel her with one touch.

Her body be damned, Oliver was in the dog house. No amount of touching her would save him now.

"You're right. It's not enough.I owe you an explanation" Oliver said, promptly removing his hand.

 _She said out loud didn't she._

"Not now Oliver." she said, her constricted body now slightly relaxed. She left out a long breath as she turned away from him to continue typing on the keyboard.

"You can't ignore me like this Felicity. I need to explain" his voice boomed across the dim room as his fist hit the desk where the computer sat.

Felicity flinched at the sudden rise in his voice . Oliver immediately felt guilty as he saw her body shrivel in sudden fear.

He quickly apologized, his eyes drooping in regret.

The loud noise only startled her, it wasn't in any multiverse that she would be afraid of him. She instantly knew the moment he started to pout and his eyes dropping to the floor that he would blame himself.

Sighing, she stood up and walked towards Oliver . She went around him to face him as his back was turned against her own.

"I'm just fixing that archaic piece of junk you called a computer. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'd mistreat my poor babies! I bet those computers are older than us" she said, as a small smile etched on her face only to highlight her freckles further.

Only when she looked up into his eyes that she realised that they were standing so close to each other. _Too close ._

Her eyes trailed down his body, past the extremely hot tattoo he had on his chest, towards the scars on his body to finally rest in the bandages splayed across his torso. She wanted to reach out and touch his wound, wishing to kiss the pain away.

" _Even in your dreams that ain't happening Flis. We're just unthinkable"_ she self chastised herself.

Reining in her wild thoughts of the things she would love to do to him, she slipped her hand into his and let him to the bed in the corner.

"Come now, sleep Oliver. We'll talk later. I promise" she said. She helped him lie down and put a blanket on him, covering him. She tucked him in, she smoothened the invisible creases on the blanket that lay on his shoulder.

Oliver's eye drooped slowly, as he saw her walk back to the computer swore he heard her mutter

" _Someone's got to upgrade these computers , so you don't kill yourself playing Robin Hood_ ".

 **Several weeks later**

Felicity rests her head on her wooden desk. Papers and files are strewn across her table but she doesn't care to move them . She lets out a long sigh as she tries to steal a short nap. It would be an understatement to say that she was exhausted. She was a wind up toy on her last working at QC and spending her nights with Oliver at the "Arrow cave" ( She wonders how anyone takes her seriously with all the innuendo she spills), she had hardly any time to rest.

Utterly shattered, she let out wispy breaths that quickly turned into snores.

She wasn't sure how long she had blacked out for, waking up in a haze, she noticed that the view out of her window had darkened displaying a purple and pinkish she stretched her arms above her head, a jacket fell into her lap.

"That's odd. I don't remember a jacket being here. This sure doesn't seem like something Curtis would wear." she thought to herself. Bringing the jacket closer to her face, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _Sandalwood._

As she looked out for her assistant, she walked into her living room . She hadn't the slightest idea when Curtis has left her house. She walked towards her fridge and grabbed a bottled water, as she thought about what she'd order for dinner.

It only took 30 minutes for her favorite order of Big Belly Burger to reach her doorstep. Felicity sighed in exhaustion as she walked to open the door.

Half expecting Pete her usual delivery guy to greet her, she was shocked to be faced with a really tall , very muscular man with an eye patch.

"Your delivery Ms Smoak" the charming man said, with a strong Australian accent.

In the background, she heard King whimper.

 ** _Intermission_**

As she awakened from the haze, her head felt heavy as though she'd been hit . Wait. Her eyes grew two times bigger as Felicity realised that she indeed got smacked right across the back of her head. She flinched as she tried to remember what happened. Her last memory was fragments of a man at her front door holding her takeout, it all faded into darkness as she reached to pay for her delivery.

Struggling against the restraints, she tried her mightiest to free herself. It felt like hours really, her hands grew red and sore and her voice coarse from trying to shout.

"Now, now Ms Smoak. Wouldn't we want to save that pretty little voice for when your boyfriend arrives to save you? " the same man called out as he entered the room. He was dressed in military garment and carrying a sword. Felicity tried to scream louder , and mutter nonsensical words as he put on a orange and black mask.

"What boyfriend? I'm superrrrr single ." she babbled nervously.

" Please just let me go" she said as he hands struggled against the ties.

"Do you take me for a fool? The boy , leaves your place every night through your back window nevertheless" the man smirked.

A part of her wondered where the man was indeed talking about her. Did she have a stalker problem to handle as well as being kidnapped? Things could not get anymore complicated could they?

The man walked over to her and as he inched closer to her face, Felicity shriveled closer to herself, a futile attempt of self preservation.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Well not now at least. It's your boyfriend that I'm eager to meet. Let's say Oliver and I go way back" the man said as a smile etched across his face creepily.

 _Oliver?_ That's all she could think about.

 **Some time later ,**

The sound of the phone ringing awakens her. She sees her kidnapper answering the smiles at the phone and then puts the phone on speaker.

" It's over Slade! Your plan has failed! " Oliver's voice boomed through the phone.

" Oh, i believe that, but once again Oliver you missed the point. I have the one you love" Slade replied with a maniacal laugh.

" You're going to meet me where I say, otherwise I am going to kill her" he continued without batting an eye. He turned to wink at her.

She heard Oliver letting out a sigh when he heard what Slade had to say.

His voice grew deeply low and he growled out " You do what you have to, I'm done playing your games!".

Slade laughed even louder, taunting Oliver further.

" You're done, when I say your done! I was surprised , I thought you had a taste for strong women, now that I've seen her I can see the appeal" he added with venom seeping through his words. He walked over to Felicity, his fingers ghosting the blond locks of hair on her face

He knew what buttons to push to lead Oliver right into his trap.

" She's quite lovely, your Felicity" he said.

"Don't touch her Slade! " his voice made a guttural sound.

Oliver burst through a window and landed right in front of her. Felicity drew a breath of relief knowing that he was here. Just his proximity helped ease the fear that she was having.

Slade emerged from the shadows holding the long sword.

" If only I killed you , everything would have been different" Slade said as he walked cautiously towards Felicity.

"Drop the bow kid, or my blade will kill her" he said. Felicity felt the tip of the ice cold blade on her neck. She lets out a small, defeated shriek and closes her eyes.

Oliver immediately drops his bow and takes on a fighting stance.

" Countless nights of dreaming about taking all from you that you've taken from , tonight I shall have my revenge." the man said as he squeezed the blade into her neck.

"Shado would be horrified about what you're doing in her name,Slade" Oliver finally spoke eyes never left Felicity's.

"What I'm doing is what you lacked to do. " the man named Slade said. Felicity wondered what had transpired between these two .

Slade wrapped his arms around Felicity's head. He then said " When her body lies at your feet and her blood washes your hands will you know how it felt to lose her".

Felicity braced herself for what was about to eyes grew teary, as she glanced one last time at the man before her clad in green leather.

"Slade STOP! I know how you feel.I know how it feels to live every second in pain, to want revenge for those that we love. The feeling of darkness consuming you that you push away the slightest light that seeps in to our worthless life." Oliver's voice quivers as she quickly glanced at Felicity.

" Even I know a worthless fight when I see one. If you kill her, it wouldn't affect me. ". With a smug Oliver added immediately " I am not in love with her and will NEVER be. Me and her, that's just unthinkable".

Felicity winced at the word unthinkable. She shuddered as she thought that this maybe the last words she'd hear him say.

Oliver turned his back and started to walk hollered at him, saying he'd regret turning his back on only shrugged as he started to walk away.

This only angered Slade further. In a fit of rage, Slade pushed Felicity away and rushed towards Oliver.

Oliver moved swiftly as he took out a single arrow from his jacket and threw it towards the switchboard. As the arrow hit it, sparks flew across the room before it turned dark.

The last thing Felicity heard was Oliver's voice echoing across the room for her to leave.

Darkness engulfs her as she struggles to breathe. Her throat feels shut off and couldn't move her arms and she felt anxiety started to flare up as she tried to speak, but to her avail, no a sound was made.

The blinding white light of the pendaflour lamp iritated her iris. Her eyelids were heavy but she tried to push through.

" Oliver " she managed to let out.

"Oliver help" she repeated.

"He'll kill you, please leave" she said as she struggled to get voice was frantic as she struggled to figure out where she coldness she felt on her fingertips and the roughness her barefeet felt, reminded her that she definitely wasn't at home.

Her feet felt like jelly, it simply couldn't hold her up. Like the Titanic she sank to the floor with a heavy thump.

"Flis, are you okay? I'm here, I'm here. You're safe." Oliver said as he picked her up easily, as cradled her. He kissed her forehead, and carried her towards a lonesome couch in the barren room.

Her eyes drew open as she felt the weight of Olivers soft lips on her forehead. She creases her eys, fighting the blinding light.

"Oliver, you're here" she let out a exasperated sigh.

Oliver held her tight across his lap, muttering nonsensical words to calm her.She wasn't sure what ' Wo ai ni ' meant, all she knew was that tone in Olivers voice gave her peace.

"It's okay baby. You're ok. I'm here" his voice soft as he pushed the rogue hair away from her forehead. His soft touches only made Felicity sink further into his embrace.

Only when she felt a brief stabbing in pain in her neck that she realised what had happened.

"Slade. Slade he had me. Slade! He'll kill you! Slade!! " Felicity struggled in his embrace to stand up. Her breaths became heavier as her head started to spin. Oliver soon recognised it as a tell tale of her panic attack.

" Fe-li-ci-ty. Breathe. It's okay. Slade can't hurt you. He's gone. You're in the bunker. " Oliver whispered into her ear, as he rocked her back and forth. He cocoooned her in his arms, letting her head fall on his chest. Felicity calmed sightly as she heard the soft beating of his heart.

It took her a while, but once the panic had left, she regained some composure.Her beady eyes grew wide as she finally realised the position they were in.

 _She was sitting in Oliver's lap with her hands around his neck! His hands ...his big BIG hands were positioned at her back , searing into her_ skin.Yelp!

Oliver had his head against the back of the couch, his eyes were closed. She tried prying herself away from him slowly, trying her best not to wake him up.

"Flis, don't move. Hold on to me tight" Oliver murmured softly. He clearly was asleep as he didn't move.

Felicity groaned and then said " I imagined you saying that under different circumstances".

Oliver softly hmmed as pulled her closer to him.

Felicity was hit with a whiff of his cologne, and felt the prickly sensation of his week old beard.

Moving uncomfortably, she bit her lip as she added " Very platonic circumstances".

She could have spent an eternity engulfed in his strong arms. To wake up to him nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, softly murmuring nothings in what she assumed was Mandarin.

It was soon becoming really uncomfortable for her to sit there and day dream about those 'platonic circumstances'. She needed to get away before she took advantage of her best friend and jumped him.

She slowly slithered out of his embrace and managed to stand up. Sighing in relief, she let out a yelp when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso.

"Don't leave. Not yet please. " his voice cracked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her dab smack onto his chest.

"I need you!" Gulping, he shook his head. Correcting himself he then said, " I need to know that your safe. Stay a while please" he whispered into her ears.

She stood rigid, her back flat against his chest. Words seem unable to form suddenly. She nodded her head slowly.

'Figures, this is the only time I'm tongue tied' she thinks.

She felt the heat from his chest eminate through her back. It was on fire, every nerve ending of hers screaming for more.

Trying to get comfortable, Felicity turned around in his embrace. Her hands now on his chest, she pushed slightly and nudged him back down onto the couch. Unwilling to let the hold on her waist go, Felicity and Oliver both took a tumble onto the couch.

She adjusted her legs, caging his thighs as she sat on him . Sitting on the couch, chest to chest, face to face, Felicity closed her eyes, chastising herself. Taking deep breaths she steadied her drumming heartbeats.

As she opened her eyes, Olivers glowing blue orbs met her own. She didn't need words to feel how he felt. His eyes were misty, his forehead wrinkled with worry. He looked somber, almost like a little boy whose puppy was lost.

"I'm here. You saved me. How I'm not sure but that's a story for another time. I'm always here. You're stuck with me Queen" she said playfully, but her voice laden with emotion.

Oliver pouted and crinkled his face. " You were in danger, because of me. He nearly got to you. I nearly lost you again" he sighed.

"I, I try to stay away. From you...from Tommy. I try to keep you safe, but i always fail. People keep getting hurt because of me ".

"Stop this Oliver. Stop" she pats his chest rather hard.

" You. are. a. hero. You sacrifice a hell of a lot to make this city a better place. You put your life in cross fire everyday just to keep the people of this city safe at night. Do one else would do that Oliver. You're a good man. You're a hero."

"Don't you see Felicity. I don't want to be a hero. I'm just righting the wrongs of my father. Before he died...before he took his own life he gave me this book. It had a list of names. He told me he had failed this city and these people were responsible in dragging our city wrong. He wanted ne to right his mistakes." tears streamed down his eyes.

Felicity closed her mouth with her hands.She was in shock she couldn't speak as she processed these revelations. Robert had taken his own life; writing the wrongs ; the book of bad people? Poor Oliver had been carrying the weight of his father alone on his shoulders for so long.

"Oh love. You shouldn't have to carry all of that alone. I'm so sorry. All these time, you were hurting , and I didn't know. I'm here now. We'll right the wrongs together" Felicity said softly as she held Olivers head close to her chest.

" No. No it's too dangerous. I can't lose you Felicity. Slade he knows. " Oliver cried out.

"Slade knows what?" Felicity whispered.

As he was about to answer, the shrill ringing of his phone caught his attention. Felicity heard the deep tone of Diggles voice over the receiver.

Oliver listened quietly only replying with a "I'm on my way".

Oliver carried Felicity of of his lap like she was weightless. " You need to stay here" he said in a matter of fact tone.

He started gathering his arsenal of arrows and strapped it on his back.

" What's going on?? You can't just ask me to stay here" Felicity asked.

"I'm not asking. I will come and get you when this is all over" Oliver said , his voice cold and focused.

"No!" she cried in defiance.

Felicityyyy. Is all he said.

"No! Not unless you tell me why! " she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Because I need you to be safe" he said.

" But I don't want to be safe. I wanna be with you and the others. Unsafe " she replied.

"No. Felicity I can't let that happen.I won't risk Slade finding you. He's out there" he voiced out.

Felicity let out an annoyed sigh. " Oliver, you're not making any sense. Why would Slade want me?".

" He...Slade... wants to kill the woman I love".

"I know, so? You need to go protect Laurel. Let me help" she said as she lightly touched his biceps.

" It isn't Laurel. He took the right woman.I barely saved you the last time. He wouldn't be fooled again." he said as he looked away. He rubbed his index finger against his thumb.

" Oh" is all she said

"Do you understand?" he said , afraid to look her in the eye.

Felicity just stared into the abyss.Her Central processing unit was short circuiting. He didn't mean what she thought he means did he?

Shaking her head ,she smiled.

"Talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean.You love me? Haha You really had me fooled. For a second, I thought that maybe you might have meant it, what you said. You, you really sold it." she said . Her voice trembled.

"I can't hold it in any longer. I can't pretend that I don't have all these feelings. I'm hopeless in love with you Flis. I've always have been. When were were young, when I was in the island, when I landed in the back seat of your car. " Oliver walked closer to her.

Felicity felt like the ground was shaking. Her head spun in circles.Oliver felt the way she did. _He! Loved! Her!_

 _"_ Oliver" she said, her voice echoing in the bunker.

Like a flood dam opening its gates, a normally short spoken Oliver poured his heart out.

"No, don't say anything. I know I don't deserve you. You're the Sun and I'm just a moth attracted to you. You light up my world Felicity. When I was stuck in the island,in the dark and cold. It's you that gave me hope.I thought about every conversation we'd had, about all the fun we got into when we were younger. I also thought about all the times I'd wanted to tell you what you meant to me. How I chickened out, how I would die on that island never telling you that you were my flashlight."

"I know it's one sided, I know you'd never love me. When i found out Slade was in Starling, I had to keep him away from you. He wanted to take the one person who I love. He knew that by hurting you, he could destroy me. You. "

Oliver went on to tell Felicity how he had spoken to Laurel about his true identity and asked for her help. They pretended to be engaged to throw Slade of Felicity's scent. Clearly it didn't work, and he blamed himself.

" I don't deserve your love" he covered his face in his hands.His fingers trembled slightly as he quietly weeped.

"O-l-i-v-e-r " she called out his name in the same soft tone he owned for her.

Felicity pried open his fingers and cupped his face with her hands. She was overcome with emotion.Her eyes that normally shined brightly, had mellowed. She sniffled and let out a small smile. Her eyes now, filled not with hurt, not with pity for Oliver , just pure unadulterated love.

She leaned forward to close the gap between them, tipping on her toes to close the height distance. As, she ran her fingers through his jaw, she softly pressed her lips onto his.

It was so soft, the touch of her lips on his. Oliver stood frozen in shock, but soon snapped out of his dumbstruck and responded. It was life back into his soul as they enveloped themselves with each other's presence. Oliver cupped her face gently and poured all his love into this one kiss.

Felicity responded gaily, matching his movement with her enthusiasm. There was no ferality or need for anything more, it was just two people in the moment; finding home in each other.

It felt like hours before Felicity pulled away to catch her breath. Oliver never wanting to be anywhere without her kiss , reluctantly let go but not without a whine. Felicity huffed in amusement , the Oliver Queen whining about not kissing her!

She drew her fingers into his closely shaven head, her palms cupping behind his ears. She smiled widely before placing a kiss on his forehead.

She took out the necklace that never left her neck for the past few years.The charm that he gave her.The _arrow.Her finger grazed over the charm._

"I think a part of me has always loved you Oliver. When we were kids, I didn't know what those feelings were. When I finally realised what I felt for you, you were with Laurel. " she added with a hint of regret in her eyes.

Quickly she added, " I was content watching you be happy with her. Deep down , I thought that we were unthinkable. When, you went missing , it finally hit me.A part of me died with you when the Gambit sank".

Oliver quickly engulfed her in his arms and ran his hand comfortingly on her hair.

"I mourned you, for years . I could never move on. I did some questionable things, push away all of the people that loved me. I was scared that they'll leave too. I was scared to live a life without you." Felicity added as she traced her fingers on his chest.

Her mascara was ruined from the tears she was crying.

" I never want to live a life without you.You opened up my heart in a way I didn't think was possible. Your crusade is mine. I'd travel the universe to be with you ; if you'd have me.She looked up at the man that has been her dream since she could remember. Her question laden with what if's of their future together.

" Flis, you acccepted me when I was just a rich boy acting out and you still love me with all my scars. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me. I will love every moment that you give me,no matter where we are. " Oliver said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Felicity wiped his tears away before quickly pecking him on the lips. "Alright Mr.Hood, go save the city, but always come back to me " she smiled as she patted his chest.Oliver gave her a loopy smiled and nodded his head.

"Always".

Hey Oliver, if your Robin Hood, would that make me Maid Marian?" she laughed cheekily as he left the bunker.

"Seriously Smoak?" she heard through the comms.

 **A.N : Took me some time to get here from the Lazarus pit but I'm here! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Took me a while but i hope i did justice to this story. Thank you everyone for loving this story and supporting me. Much love. xoxo**


End file.
